Living in the Margins
by Beach50
Summary: After going to school together since childhood, Jace and Clary are forced to move in together. They didn't realize how little they knew about each other, and their tight situation brings them closer. They learn they can depend on each other through everything because they are the only ones that truly understand each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my next story! I hope you guys like it. I have been wanting to write a step-sibling story for a while, and I finally started writing one. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this, but I'm excited.**

 **Please enjoy!**

My mom arrived home from her date, looking rather anxious. She had been seeing Luke for about a year, and they never really fought or anything, which made me wonder what was wrong.

"Clary." My mom sat next to me on the couch, fidgeting with her hands.

"Mom, are you alright?" I questioned, sitting up more. I rested my hand on her back, rubbing it gently to try to comfort her. I wonder if something with them happened. Did they break up?

"Yeah, it's just..." She sighed, ruffling her red locks. I could see the confusion in her eyes, as she thought about how to say what she was thinking. "Luke and I were talking, and we decided to move in together." She smiled faintly at me. I wonder why she is acting like this. This is a great. She should be celebrating. Wait I'm going to hear sex noises. Ewww.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I furrowed my brow at her, bringing my focus back on her turmoil.

"I've been hiding something about Luke. Actually we both had been hiding this from both of you." She huffed, looking at me guiltily.

"Both? What are you talking about?" I wanted her to say it already. She was beginning to make me nervous. What is she taking about?

"Luke has a son that's your age. He goes to school with you, and you guys don't like each other very much. You actually rant about him a lot." She gritted her teeth, taking a deep breath.

"Who is it?" I deadpanned, realizing that this is going to be a complete nightmare.

"Jace Herondale." She said quietly, squeezing her hands together, as she prepared for impact.

"What?!" I exclaimed, shooting up into a standing position in less than a second. "Luke's last name is Graymark! This doesn't make any sense." My eyes were wide with fury.

"He was adopted my Luke after his parents died when he was 10. He kept his last name. Sweetheart, I know you don't get along, but we really-"

"We don't get along!? He bullied me all throughout middle school, mooches off of me whenever we are in class together, undermines me, and calls me little girl." I yelled, flailing my airs in the air.

"Clary! Calm down. I have met the boy multiple times, and he isn't that bad." She crossed her arms, beginning to get mad at me. How dare she get mad at me for this? This is all her fault that I have to live with this moron.

"Where are you expecting him to sleep? The living room?" I snapped, crossing my arms. I swear if he has to-

"Actually your room is big enough for two twins. He's staying in your room." She responded, sighing heavily.

"No way! Are you insane? He's a total pig and will probably assault me in my sleep." My voice was getting louder and louder, and I couldn't make it stop.

"Stop overreacting! Jace and Luke are moving in, and there is nothing you can do about it. So shut up and go to your room!" She yelled.

"Fine!" I barked, storming to my room, which was followed by a slammed door. I collapsed on my bed, screaming into my pillows.

OoOoO

Three days later it was time for Luke and my worst nightmare to move in. I leaned against the wall with crossed arms, as they carried the first of their boxes in. I really wish they weren't moving in. At least he goes to college in a year. Then I don't have to deal with him snoring in the bed next to mine. Jace nodded at me in acknowledgement, and I rolled my eyes. He didn't have the common decency to say hello. Dick. "Where am I staying?" He stopped in front of me, adjusting the box in his arms.

"Over here." I sighed, leading the way to my room. This is the beginning of hell.

"Did you even bother to clear half of your stuff?" He scoffed, tossing the box to the ground.

"I've been busy with school stuff." I lied, picking up my laundry. Jace sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of the second bed my mom moved in here.

"Clary, I'm done with this thing. I get it I've been a jerk to you. You've been a jerk to me. I'm done. We're family. Please just help me get this day over with." He huffed, getting his keys out to rip the boxes open

"We're family?! No, you are the son of the guy my mom is screwing who I'm forced to live with, but you know what whatever; I don't understand why we couldn't just get a bigger place. Two incomes coming in you would thing we could get a better place." I snapped, moving my things around so he could fit.

"We can't afford a bigger place. I get it you don't want me here. I don't want to be here either, but our parents are broke! It was either we get evicted from my house or move in with you and your mom. Your mom is three months behind on her credit card bills, which she only uses to feed you. So stop being a brat and help me." He threw his key across the room, which crashed against the wall in a fury of noise, making me flinch heavily.

"I didn't know." I murmured, pursing my lips together.

"I know you didn't." He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to yell. It's just been rough at home, and we need each other right now. I'm done being a jerk to you because we are depending on one another here."

"How rough has it gotten?" I murmured, sitting next to him.

"Luke had to make a choice between food or rent bad." He exhaled a breath, resting his head in his hands. I didn't know things were so bad for him. He had this façade that everything was fine. Now that I look back on it, he's been wearing the same clothes for the few years, his backpack is a mess, he doesn't always have lunch.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, clasping my hands in front of me. "I had no idea you were having trouble at home. I just assumed-"

"You assumed wrong as usual. Do we have a truce? I don't want us being at each other's throats while we live together." He murmured, turning his gaze towards me.

"Yeah, truce." I nodded, holding out my hand for him to shake. "Let's get you moved in." I clapped, pushing myself to my feet.

OoOoO

I collapsed on my bed after spending all day working on combining Jace's stuff with mine. My room went from spacious to a cramped in about 5 hours. It was really disappointing, but we don't really have a choice in the matter now do we. We had been laying in an awkward silence for about 20 minutes. Both of us were staring at the ceiling, occasionally glancing at one another.

"Now what do we do?" Jace huffed, glancing over at me.

"Sleep?" I suggested, turning my eyes towards him.

"I'm not tired." He whined, kicking his feet on the bed.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, as I smacked my hands to my face.

"You're not helpful." He grumbled, rolling onto his back.

"It's not my job to entertain you. Figure something out." I pushed myself off the bed, making my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"I don't know. Stop following me around like a puppy." I groaned, stepping out of the room. I wandered into kitchen, where my mom was leaning against the counter. "Hey." I exhaled a breath, leaning across from her.

"Hey, want some coco?" She grabbed two mugs from the microwave, setting them on the counter in front of me.

"Yes." I smiled faintly, wrapping my hands around the warm mug. I held the mug to my nose, smelling the sweet coco. I sipped it, feeling the heat spread across my body. "Why didn't you tell me we were having trouble with money?" I pursed my lips, setting my cup down.

"I tried to, but you started yelling at me." She ran her hand through her hair, circling her mug around.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, nursing my drink.

"It's ok. I'm just glad today went smoothly. I was really worried you two would kill each other after the way you yelled." She shrugged her shoulders, playing with the mug.

"He called a truce when he got here." I sat on the bar stool, resting my elbows on the counter.

"A truce?" She snickered, shaking her head.

"Yeah." I started to laugh at the idea, but I knew we needed that. "Where is Luke?" I asked, tracing my finger along the crappy tile on the counter.

"Showering. Settling in. I don't know." She scoffed, taking a drink of her coco. "But I like having him here. I can keep my eye on that man." She teased, walking around to sit next to me.

"Cause a bookstore owner is so scandalous." I smirked, bumping against her lightly.

"You don't know that." She grinned slyly.

"Eww mom." I groaned in disgust before busting out laughing.

 **A/N: So laying the ground work for their future interactions. Living in a cramped room with someone will make you learn a lot about someone.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **What do you want to happen?**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woo I like this chapter! My college door just fired half of our RAs for a 23 floor building, including my RA. So I am extremely frustrated right now, which is driving me crazy. I'm very sad. QWe started a petition, but I don't think it'll work.**

 **Anyways, now that I'm done with my rant, a few of you were I don't want to say upset, but wasn't sure if they liked the truce. I understand that, but this truce is just about them not purposely trying to mess with each other. They aren't going to be BFF's all the sudden. They still drive each other crazy.**

 **And to the person that asked, yes this is a Clace story, but it won't happen for a little while. They have to get to know each other first and all that.**

 **Also Jace's familial relationship is weird in my mind. You will learn more about that as it comes. I know it's a little weird that Luke adopted him, but you'll understand more later on.**

I groaned in annoyance, as my mom sat on the bed next to me. She has woken me up just by doing that, but I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to start school yet. I wanted summer to continue. Everything must come to an end, but that doesn't mean I want it to. "Clary, wake up." She mused, rubbing her hand in a circle on my back. I moaned, rolling my face into my pillow. "Come on time to get ready." She hummed.

"Wake up Jace first." I grumbled, tucking my arms underneath myself.

"He's already up, sweety. Let's go you have thirty minutes until you need to go." She cruelly ripped the covers back, as she exited the room. I stretched out my limbs, sitting up groggily. I rubbed my eyes, seeing Jace's bed made up like a militaries bunk. I scoffed, slumping to the door to lock it, so I could change in peace. Living with a boy is going to suck. I shrugged my clothes on, before exiting my room. I went to walk into the bathroom, but the door is locked.

"Jace." I jiggled the nob, and it didn't budge. "Jace! Open the door!" I started hitting the door because I needed to tame my hair and brush my teeth. My mouth taste like arm pit. "MOM!" I yelled, storming into the living room.

"Yes, honey?" She asked, as she set her coffee mug on the counter.

"Jace is hogging the bathroom." I complained.

"He was working out this morning. He's probably in the shower." She shrugged, pouring the black liquid into the mug.

"The shower wasn't running!" I dropped my head back in frustration, knowing I had to fix this myself. I trudged back to the bathroom, and knocked on the door again. This time it opened revealing a pretty much naked Jace. Water was dripping down his ridged muscles, while the scent of a citrusy musk drifted into my nose. I was completely gawking, and I couldn't top myself. I have never denied that Jace isn't hot, but wow I have never seen this much of him. His towel was resting low on his hips, showing me the nice V of his torso.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." He stepped aside, letting me in the bathroom with him.

"Shut up." I shook myself out of my haze, walking into the slightly foggy bathroom. I could feel a hot pit forming in my stomach, as I continued to glance at his reflection in the mirror. I grabbed my tooth brush, as he messed with his locks of hair. I scrubbed my teeth, watching him manipulate his hair multiple times before he was satisfied and left. I scoffed, wondering how much time he spent working on his hair before I was in there. I spit out the used tooth paste, wandering back into the kitchen, where my mom had left out a thermos full of hot chocolate. I smiled, grabbing it.

"Why don't I get a thermos?" Jace pouted, as he poured himself a travel mug full of coffee.

"Because I'm my mother's favorite." I smirked, glancing at the time. "Crap! I'm going to be late for the bus." I grumbled, hurrying to grab my bag.

"I can drive you." Jace offered, sitting at the island.

"Ha, no." I rolled my eyes, slipping the straps on my arms.

"Oh, come on. You really want to ride a bus with hormonal middle schoolers for the next 30 minutes?" He challenged.

"Fine." I huffed, dropping my bag on the couch. "When do you leave?" I asked, sitting against the back of the couch.

"Like 15 minutes." He glanced at the clock, as he started munching on his protein bar. "Sit down, eat some breakfast." He encouraged.

Instead of eating breakfast, I pulled out my phone.

OoOoO

Jace was finally ready to go, and I followed him downstairs into the parking garage. I have seen Jace's car before, but I have never ridden in it considering that we aren't friends. It definitely wasn't the flashiest on school property, but it was nice. It was a brand new ford fusion in a bright blue. I have also heard stories about this fusion. Most of them end in Jace boning some prissy cheerleader, which made me apprehensive about getting in the car. This thing probably smells like semen and sex. Ugh. Why did I agree to this again? I slid into the passenger seat, and realized this is the cleanest car I have ever been in. Does he vacuum this every day? I never pegged the great Jace Herondale to be a clean freak.

We rode to school in silence. That was fun. The awkward tension of us not being mean to one another was weird. I'm not going to say we have been at each other's throats for years, but we have been having a sass battle since my freshman year. One insults the other, the other comes up with a better comeback, the one trying to get back at them, and repeat. That was my daily interaction with Jace my whole life, and now that we aren't purposely trying to torture each other, I don't really know what to do around him. I climbed out of the car once we got to school, and tried to get as far away from him as possible. I can't be seen with him. I don't want his reputation all over me.

"What?! No thank you?" He called out after me, as I fell into step behind some class mates. I cannot be seen with Jace. Everyone will assume I'm sleeping with him or worse, which is something I really don't want.

"Simon!" I called out to my best friend, trying maneuver around the people in the hall.

"Hey, Fray." He walked up to me, hugging me tightly.

"I feel like I haven't seen you at all this summer." I bumped against his side lightly, as we made our way through the hall.

"I know right. I'm never going to Florida without you again. What's your first class?" He asked, starring at his schedule.

"AP language." I informed him.

"Me too." He grinned, linking our arms together.

"Sweet." I smiled, as we walked into the library to meet Izzy.

"Hey, you two." She pushed some guy, who was obviously very into the make out session they were in. He looked very disappointed to be pushed away. She came over to us, crushing both of us into one of her overly affectionate hugs.

"Iz, your killing us." Simon gaped, trying to escape from her hold.

"I don't see you for three months, and this is how you greet me?" She sassed, crossing her arms at him.

"That's not what I meant- I meant that I- It's just you- I'm sorry." He glanced down at his feet in defeat. Simon is whipped, and they aren't even dating. Poor guy. He likes her so much, but she doesn't even see it.

"I'm in AP language first period what about you guys?" Izzy questioned, sitting back down on the comfy chairs.

"Same." I confirmed. This year is going to be great. I have my two best friends in my first classes, which is pretty much a miracle. There are 6 AP lang classes, and we were lucky enough to get in the same one. All three of us started talking about our summers, which was dominated by Izzy because she's the only one that went somewhere.

OoOoO

It was finally time for class to start, so we filled into our first period. I slid into my seat, realizing that Iz and Simon both had a face of disgust. "I didn't know Jace even knew grammar." She scoffed, sitting back in her seat.

"What do you mean Jace?" I whipped my head around to see walking down the row by me.

"Hey there." Jace plopped into seat next to me, smiling deviously at me.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE!?" I exclaimed with wide eyes and a horrified expression.

"Your overreacting, little girl. I would have thought that you were obsessed with me enough to check me schedule before we came to school." He smirked, as the bell rang, making me unable to say anything back. My face felt so hot that I thought I would combust. The entire class heard that. This probably the most humiliating moment in my life. I slammed my head against my desk, wishing that I never got out of bed this morning.

 **A/N: I hoped you like the friction between the two. I love writing this. This is the first high school story I have written, so I am excited. I wanted this to be different than the typical high school AU.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **What do you want to possibly see?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I didn't know how to make it any longer at this time. I was going to do a week time skip, but then I realized that you haven't met Luke! So you will be meeting him in this chapter.**

 **Someone also said something about grammar and spelling, which I understand bringing that up, but I do read through these a couple of time. I try to catch errors, but I didn't learn grammar until recently. It makes it really hard to catch and spelling sometimes goes over my head. I try to catch these things, but I don't always get them. People have told me to get a beta before, but I have no idea how to do that. So if you know feel free to let me know, and we can try to work something out.**

"Wait a minute. Jace moved in with you and your mom?" Izzy furrowed her brow, crossing her arms. She looked like she hated the idea just as much as me.

"Yeah." I huffed, adjusting my books in my arms.

"He might as well be my family. That's my brother's best friend and you didn't think to tell me." She shoved me lightly, making me groan in annoyance.

"It's not like I want everyone to know he's sleeping next to me. I can't help it, and I wanted to avoid this subject for as long as I could, which apparently didn't last long at all." I rolled my eyes, continuing to walk outside.

"Clare, let's go." Jace called out to me from his car. He was currently leaning against the driver's door in his tight jeans and leather jacket. I bet he thought he looks so cool standing there like that, showing off the angles of his toned muscles under his tight white t-shirt. I moaned, dropping my head back at the thoughts of his hot bod this morning. "Are your short legs disabling you from here any faster?" This is what I have to deal with. The second I start fantasizing about his dripping muscular body, he has to say something like that.

"My name isn't Clare, and I'm not that short." I snapped, hurrying over to his car. I climbed in quickly, trying to avoid even more embarrassment. Why should I have to deal with this all the freaken time now? I whimpered, dropping my head back against the seat. I should have just ridden the bus, which would be much easier for me to handle. I wouldn't have to put up with all of this.

"Clare is easier to say." He shrugged his shoulders, turning the car on.

"Clary. My name is Clary." I said sternly, hugging my backpack to myself. Embarrassment seeped through out my body, making me over heat.

"Don't care." He blew out a breath, as he drove out of the parking lot. Dick.

We pulled into the parking garage, and ran up the stair silently. I had a feeling a lot of my time with him was going to be just that. Silent. We filed into the apartment to see Luke cooking, while my mom sat on the counter. They looked so happy together. It seemed so domestic, and I really liked it. I've never had a dad before, but Luke has gotten the closest to the father figure that I have been missing in my life. If my mom was happy, I was going to try to be more ok with Jace being here. We are family now. We just have to accept that this is a thing. I don't want to us to ruin this for them. Jace tossed his bag on the couch, and headed straight for our room, which I thought was strange. Doesn't he want to say hi to them? I wandered over to the island and sat down,

"Hey." Luke smiled broadly at me, as he worked on the large pot that was placed on the stove.

"Hey." I responded, feeling a grin form on my lips.

"I'm making spaghetti for dinner." He informed me, as he stirred the pot.

"Yum." I hummed, sitting back in my seat.

"How was your day sweety?" My mom hopped down from the counter, sitting next to me. She smiled happily at me, wanting to know about my day.

"It was ok. I guess." I shrugged, flashing back to Jace humiliating me in class.

"You guess?" She teased, nudging me slightly. "What happened?" She prodded for more answers. Compared to most people I have a great relationship with my mom. We relied on each other my whole life, and instead of boxing each other out whenever we were having a rough time, we got closer.

"I yelled at Jace in my first period because he was everywhere I looked, and then he completely embarrassed me. Just another typical day for us." I huffed, ruffling my fingers through my hair. We need to grow up.

"So much for that truce." She snorted at our behavior.

"I started it. It's really hard for me not to treat him like dirt and vice versa. Mom, I really want to try to make this work, but it's so difficult." I sighed, leaning against the palm of my hand.

"Luke could you talk to Jace." Jocelyn requested.

"I mean I can try, but he doesn't really listen to me. He's had a rough childhood. He doesn't really take to an authority figure." Luke huffed, setting the lid on the pot.

"Doesn't mean you can't try, babe." She smiled, kissing my forehead. "You two just need to learn more about each other. You only know the surface. Jace is a good boy, but he doesn't like showing it." She assured me.

"I'm going to talk to Jace." Luke sighed, tossing the washcloth he used for the lid on the counter.

"Thanks baby." My mother pulled him into a kissed. He chuckled, pecking her lips one more time. Luke smiled goofily, as he made his way towards my room.

"Are you guys going to get married soon?" I asked quietly just to make sure the boys didn't hear.

"We are saving up for the marriage license." She blushed heavily, biting her lip.

"No way!" I exclaimed excitedly smiling. My smile vanished when I heard yelling in the other room.

"I'm trying. She keeps being a bitch to me!" Jace voice echoed across the apartment, making me inhale deeply. My chest felt tight. It was my fault.

"Jace! I wasn't blaming you. I was just-"

"Why am I even here?! You aren't my dad. I'm sick of you trying to make this connection with me because it's never going to happen. Get out." Jace slammed the door behind Luke, making the floor vibrate slightly.

"Crap." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair. "Luke, I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's fine. I'm used to it. He's had a rough life." Luke racked his fingers through his hair, as he walked back to the stove. I got up hesitantly, walking into the room. Jace was pacing the floor, hand gripping the back of his neck. He looked absolutely furious, which made stomach turn into knots. I've never seen him actually angry before, and what I saw scared me.

"What do you want?" He muttered, continuing to walk in a straight line along the floor.

"I've been a jerk." I sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. I admitted my fault , which made me feel slightly better, but that wasn't why I decided to come in here.

"Yeah." He scoffed, sitting on the opposite bed facing me.

"But that doesn't give you the right to be a jerk to Luke." I knew it was bold for me to say, but he shouldn't talk like that to him. Luke has probably worked his butt off trying to rise him, and to disrespect him in that matter is ridiculous.

"Seriously?" Jace cocked an eyebrow at me.

"He took you in. Luke is a good guy, and he just wants us to get along. Don't disrespect Luke again." I pushed myself off the bed, and headed for the door. "Dinner will be ready soon, so come out whenever you're done skulking." I shut the door behind me, wandering back over to my mother. I climbed back on the chair, and she was grinning appreciatively at me.

 **A/N: I hope you liked Luke! Jocelyn and him are going to be so cute in this! I can already tell.**

 **Next chapter is a short time skip.**

 **Also as I said before if anyone want to tell me about betaing, and/or be my beta that would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Did you guys like this chapter?**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! How has your guys week been so far? I am just exhausted. I did have time to write this amazing chapter for you guys though! I didn't mean for this to be a serious chapter, but it ended up being like that.**

 **Hope you like it.**

The first week of school finally ended, and nothing had really changed between Jace and I. Jace spends most of the time in the room, while the rest of us talk in the living room. I don't get why he is boxing himself out. I can't image how lonely he must feel spending hours and hours in the room by himself. I have tried to get him to come out and spend time with us, but he always refuses. My mother was right. We need to get to know each other, but he isn't willing to open up, which makes me wonder if he has opened up to anyone. His life is persona of who he thinks he should be, and I don't think that persona is who he truly is.

"Earth to Clary." Simon snapped his fingers in front of me, drawing me out of my inner ramblings.

"Sorry." I shook my head, wondering why I have been dwelling on Jace for the past few days. I mean he can do what he wants.

"The other team won. Where is your head at Fray? We have perfected this tactic. We haven't lost all day." Simon complained, tossing his game controller on the couch.

"I got distracted." I sighed, setting my controller aside.

"Obviously, what has gotten into you? You've been acting weird since school started." Simon observed.

"I know. Jace moving in has really messed with my head." I rubbed my temples, getting to my feet. "It's getting late. I should go." I ran my fingers through my hair, running up the basement stairs.

Simon didn't live far from me, which was great. It made it easy to hang out with him. I walked two blocks to my apartment building, and hurried up the short flight of stairs to our room. Luke and my mom were both going to be working late today, which mean I can have the house to myself, assuming that Jace went to one of his buddy's parties this weekend like he normally does. I made my way into my room to see Jace making out with Aline Penhallow on my bed! "What are you doing?!" I yelled, as the two drew away from each other.

"What do you think?" Jace looked at me like I was idiot, while Aline snarled at me.

"You're on my bed! What is the matter with you? On my bed. Really?! Is that necessary?" I exclaimed, throwing Jace's pillows at them.

"Sorry." Jace shrugged, continuing to run his hands along Aline's pretty much bare thighs. A feeling of rage washed over me, which I have never really felt before. Who does he think he is? Does he think that just because he is the great Jace Herondale that he can do whatever he wants? Well he can't. This is my house. This is room. That is my bed. I deserve to be respected in my own home, and I'm not going to take this from him.

"Aline, get out." My voice sounded harsh and threatening.

"Clare, calm down. She doesn't-"

"Jace, shut up. Aline get the heck out here." I barked, holding the door open for her. She still wasn't getting up! Why is she here?

"Jace, I shouldn't have to le-" She tried to get him to defend her.

"You heard her." He sighed, pushing her off of him. She landed on the ground with a thud, looking very distraught about what was going on. "Out."

"You did not make me come over, get me all wound up, and just throw me out!" She snapped at him, still wanting him to speak up for her, as she climbed to her feet.

"Apparently I did. Go home." He got to his feet, fixing his shirt.

"Fine, don't expect me to suck you off anytime soon." She snorted, heading towards the door.

"I'll get it from someone else." Jace grinned deviously. She paused mid-step at his words, seeming offended by his comment, before continuing out the door. I slammed the door, and shuddered at what just happened. "Thought you were staying the night at-" I cut him off with a slap across the face. He put a hand to his cheek, appearing to be more surprised than in actual pain. In all honestly, I was in shock too. I have never hit someone before. What in the world just happened? But my shock didn't sway my anger.

"You bring some hussy into our house, into our room, and almost have sex with her on _MY_ bed! What is that matter with you?" I shook my head, trying to control the wrath that was vibrating inside me.

"I'm sorry. It was just where I landed. It won't happen again." He apologized, dropping his hand from his face. I groan, falling face first onto my bed. Why does he have to make my life so difficult? I laid there trying to calm down for a while before he said anything. "Are you going to be ok?" He questioned. I released a long breath, as I sat up to look at him.

"Why do I have to be roommates with a man slut?" I ran my fingers through my hair, getting it away from my face.

"I'm not a slut. I only sleep with three girls, and they all know about each other. It's perfect." He shrugged, lounging back against the wall.

"You have three girls at your beckon call?" I raised an eyebrow at him, feeling a little sick to my stomach. "Why just three isn't that too much commitment for you?" I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"No, it's just the right amount of commitment. Beside they know what I like, I know what they like. It's an ideal set up really. They know it's not serious because they know about one another." He informed me with a devious smile.

"You're disgusting." I wrinkled my nose at him.

"You're just jealous." He ran his tongue across his upper lip, propping his arms behind his head.

"Actually I'm not. That sounds incredibly lonely. America creates this image of sex, like it's one of the most fulfilling things on this earth, but it's not. Yes, it feels good, but what about afterwards. Do you ever wake up after screwing one of those three girls and feel more alone then you have in your life?" I asked softly, standing up to sit next to him on the edge of his bed. His demeanor changed from what a said. He sat stiffly, clenching his jaw tightly. "Does anyone know the real you? You put on this show for everyone, but I don't think it's real. I hope it's not real." I paused, looking over at his face. His eyes were boring into mine, making me feel slightly overwhelmed. "You can talk to me, if you want." I pursed my lips, starting to get up, so I could go to bed.

"Can you stay there?" He murmured, seeming very troubled about what I just asked him.

"Um... Yeah, scoot over." I breathed, slightly surprised by his request. He scooted to the other half of the bed, giving me room to rest against the wall next to him.

We didn't talk, but in all honesty that was ok. Our shoulders rested on each other, as we stared at the wall in front of us. It was weird. An awkward pit of nerves had settled deep in my gut, and it wasn't going to leave any time soon.

OoOoO

My eyes fluttered open, bringing me out of my deep slumber. I yawned burying my head back into the pillow, not wanting to wake up. I think that is the best night sleep I have ever had. Thank goodness it's the weekend, so I can continue sleeping like this. I pulled the blanket to my chin, feeling something tickle my neck. Stupid hair. I went to brush it away when I realized that it wasn't hair. My eyes flew back open to see Jace lying directly behind me. That's also when I realized that his arm was wrapped around my stomach holding me close to him. I sighed, dropping my head against the pillow, as he nuzzled his head into the nape of my neck. I can't believe I fell asleep in his twin bed with him. I froze completely when he pulled me flush against him, making me widened my eyes. I have to get out of here. I lifted his arm up carefully, slipping out of his bed. I stripped out of my clothes silently, and changed into different clothes. I paused at the door when I heard Jace stir, making my entire body go tense. I glanced over at him, seeing that he was still asleep. I released a breath, hurrying out the room and as far away from Jace as I could get.

 **A/N: Soooo Did you guys like it? This is the first real hints of Clace going on. I am really loving this situation for them. I really like Clary in this story too because she's a lot like me. I haven't really written a character like that before.**

 **You will be learning about Jace's past soon. It is complicated, but I think it ties in well with a lot of things I have planned. Do you guys want to find out in the next chapter? I haven't really thought of that one yet. I could work it in there.**

 **Also I brought up a beta last chapter, if anyone wants to be my beta, please leave a review or message me. I would love to work something out someone, who actually enjoys and reads my things already.**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, you guys sorry this took so long. I just got bad from a Christian retreat, then I had two tests, and I just got home for fall break. I spent all day writing this because no one is home. Lol. You guys are amazing, and I love all the reviews you guys have given me. I also love this story, but college is soo busy.**

 **Please enjoy! I think you'll like how this one ends.**

After I left the house, I didn't know what to do. It was still pretty early in the morning, so Simon and Izzy were asleep. I settled for wandering the streets for a while. It was nice out, so I wasn't against breathing in the fresh air. I felt like I was over reacting about what happened, but that was way too close for comfort. Wasn't it? I barely know the guy, and here he is holding me like I was his significant other. I won't lie and say that last night wasn't intimate because it was. It was like physically intimacy though, but definitely emotionally. The weird part about the whole thing was that we didn't even really say anything, and I felt closer to him. I knew he was trying to fill a void in his life with those three girls. He was trying to cover up some broken part of him, but I had no idea what it was mostly because I don't really know him.

I know the basics about him.

He is captain of the football. He is decently smart. His best friend is Alec lightwood.

That's all I know for sure.

He probably has a fair amount of baggage, considering his parents died when he was ten. I can't image losing my mom. The very thought of that happening sounds horrible, and to make matters worse we don't have any extended family to take me in. I wonder how Luke knew Jace's parents.

While I was going through all my Jace facts, I accidentally ran smack into someone. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry." I exclaimed, realizing the guy I hit spilled coffee all over himself.

"It's fine." The familiar voice drew my gaze higher to see his face. Sebastian Velrac. He was second to Jace in school. They hated each other. I have no idea what happened between them to cause issues between the two, but I was definitely on Sebastian's side. Instead of golden features like Jace, he had dark features that I preferred. Honestly, I'm surprised that they aren't best friends. They could rule the school together captain of the basketball team and captain of the football team at each other's side. "You go to school with me don't you?" He observed with faint smile.

"Yeah." I wrinkled my nose, flicking my eyes back to the coffee stain on his shirt. "I'm really sorry about that. I was lost in my own head, and I-"

"Hey, it's fine. We can call it even if you let me buy you a coffee." His grin turned into a more flirtatious one, making my cheeks go flush.

"What?" I tucked a strand of hair behind my war, feeling completely surprised by his request. I just dumped his drink all over him, and he asked me to get coffee with him.

"You, me, and coffee." He chuckled quietly, ruffling his dark hair.

"Umm... Ok I guess." I giggled to myself. This was so weird. Did Sebastian Velrac just ask me out? Is this actually happening?

"Well follow me." He gestured me to continue to walk in the direction I was going. He fell in place next to me. "You're an art nut aren't you?" He asked, making my heart drop a little.

"Yeah." I sighed, knowing this was going to end with him laughing at me.

"I went to France to visit some of my relatives, and I saw a lot of Monet's stuff it was really cool." He explained, still grinning leisurely. I was shocked that he was actually interest in art. Most guys just say look boobies and giggle.

"You know a lot of Monet's landscapes were in his back yard. He manipulated the land to create the image he wanted." I told him, feeling my stomach do a flip in my gut. He actually cares about art.

"After you." He opened the door like a gentleman, gesturing for me to step inside. I blushed, walking inside, as his hand fell to the nape of my back. "What do you want?" He grinned down at me.

"Hot chocolate." I glanced up at him, feeling my back get even hotter.

"Mocha." Sebastian ordered, letting us drift over to the pickup area.

"So do you really like Monet? Or did you see me and think art?" I snorted quietly.

"Both." He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Monet is cool." He shook his head.

"He is?" I questioned, furrowing my brow slightly with an amused grin on my face.

"I guess." He laughed.

We sat together in the little coffee shop, speaking to each other on the stools by the windows. It was weird to be talking to him like this. I have seen him around school every day for the last 17 years, so talking to him like this was strange. I mean he's captain of the basketball team, who I have never spoken to in my life. We have been in school together for years, and I don't think I've ever spoken to him. Yeah, I guess I'm on his side of the school, but I guess I've been dealing with Jace the whole time.

"I've been seeing you show up to school with Herondale. What is that about? You together?" He questioned, adjusting awkwardly in his chair.

"No." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Then why is he driving you to school." He glanced at me curiously.

"Our parents our engaged, and he just moved into my house." I huffed, playing with my mug.

"Oh, man, that has to suck." He chuckled, sipping his drink.

"It's not that bad." I clicked my tongue, picking up my hot chocolate.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking heavily.

"No." I laughed. "I mean he keeps the room clean. He keeps me from riding the bus." I murmured, feeling my face heat up at the memory of this morning.

"I guess that isn't too bad." He leaned against the counter, taking another drink.

"No." I sighed, ruffling my hair.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jace since he brought him up. I know I shouldn't be, but this morning last night was too intimate. It was bizarre, and I liked it. I think just being close with him is what I liked. I have to live with him, and I don't know anything about him.

"You ok?" Sebastian chimed in after I had been quiet for a little while.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath, pushing myself out of the chair. "I just remembered my mom is going to take me shopping today, but thanks for the coco." I started walking away, but he grabbed my hand.

"Can I get your number?" He asked hopefully.

"Umm… Yeah. I guess." I scribbled my number down, before hurrying out of the restaurant.

"I'll text you." He called after me.

I got into the house, as Jace was just coming out of our room. I inhaled a deep breath, seeing him come out with his shirt half on. I felt my chest flutter, as he walked towards me. "Hey, I was on my way to get coffee. Want to come?" Jace asked, running his fingers through his hair to fix his bed head.

"Yes." I smiled, following him out the door, even though I just had coco with someone else.

 **A/N: Did you see this coming? Tell me if you did! I want to know because I didn't know this was going to happen until just now! That ok though because this makes it even better.**

 **I am also writing the when they first "get together," and it is great. This is the beginning of the school year, so this won't happen for a while, but hey it's going to happen!**

 **I love hearing from your guys!**

 **What did you think?!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm home alone again, and I have been working on this for the past few days. I think it's pretty cute.**

 **Please enjoy!**

I loaded my backpack into my locker, grabbing my things for the next class. I spent the last week with Jace just going about life. It was nice being civil with him because he's actually a pretty great guy. It's been a long time since I've made a new friend.

"Hey, Clary." Sebastian leaned against the locker next to mine, same dashing smile on his face. We've been texting for the last week, but it wasn't really anything of substance.

"Hey." I smiled, closing my locker, as I slung my bag over my shoulder. He is so handsome. I can't believe he was even talking to me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend. There is this art gallery party down town that my mom is planning. I thought you might want to come." He asked with pink cheeks.

"Oh, yeah." I smiled, biting my lip. "When is it exactly?" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, feeling like people were staring.

"Friday at 8. I'll pick you up?" He suggested, glancing me up and down in a way that made me blush.

"Yeah." I nodded, gripping onto the strap of my bag. I chewed on my lip, feeling my heart thump a little faster in my chest.

"Cool." He smiled, heading down the hall. We are going on a date. I squealed internally, as I made my way to my first period, and collapsed in my desk.

"Izzy, you would not believe what just happened?" I leaned across the aisle to her, wanting to tell her everything that just happened. Jace came in as the bell rang, sliding into the seat next to me, which distracted me from my story.

"You did your paper right?" I asked him, knowing he hadn't done it. I was with him all week, and I never once saw him with a computer, even when I told him to work on his paper.

"Crap." He slapped his hand to his face, sliding down in his chair slightly.

"You should have done it when I was working on mine, but no you had to play video games." I snipped quietly, rolling my eyes.

"Clary." Izzy tugged on my sleeve.

"Iz, in a minute." I waved her off, turning back to Jace

"It was important game." He countered quickly, holding the back of his neck in frustration.

"Oh, whatever." I threw a pen at him, making him flinch a mile.

"I'll charm the teacher. You watch." He smirked, flipping his hair.

"Whatever." I snorted. The teacher started walking through the aisles to collect the papers, so I went back to talking to Izzy. "So I was at my locker, and Seb-"

"Where is your paper?" The teacher asked, looming down at Jace. A grin peaked across my face, as I watched the exchange between Jace and the teacher.

"I'm so sorry. On top of football practice and my volunteer hours at the orphanage I didn't have time to do it. Is that a new top by the way? It looks very beautiful." Jace held his hand to his chest, starring at the teacher with brilliant puppy dog eyes. His eyes. Man, I have never seen eyes like his. They were almost golden, and- Why am I thinking about his eyes?

"Jace-" The teacher started.

"I'll get in by tomorrow I promise. I have everything laid out. I promise." He took a deep breath, finally breaking the teacher's will power.

"Tomorrow." She pointed at him, as she walked down the aisle. I reached over, and slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"If I tried that, I would be in detention. Next time do the dang paper." I informed him, crossing my arms.

"That's because our teacher is straight. If you perked your boobs up for male teacher, I'm sure you could do anything you wanted." He smirked, propping his arms behind his head.

OoOoO

"Clary, what has gotten into you?" Izzy asked me, as she walked me to her car. Jace can't drive me home from school because he has practice.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brow at her, sliding into the passenger seat.

"You are all buddy buddy with Jace. You've been blowing me off all week for Jace. It's weird." She exclaimed, as the engine started. "I mean you were starting to talk to me, and you stopped to talk to Jace. It's really annoying." She rolled her eyes, pulling out of her parking space.

"Sorry. We just started getting alone, and I- I didn't even notice I was doing that. I'm sorry." I pursed my lips.

"Ok, so what were you trying to tell me earlier?" A grin appeared on her face.

"Sebastian Velrac asked me out." I beamed.

"Shut up!" She stomped on the breaks, jolting us forward. I giggled viciously, beginning to get excited for the weekend.

OoOoO

I laid in bed, scribbling in my sketch book. Jace has practice every day after school, so this is the only time I have by myself. I sighed, when my phone started going off. I should have turned it on silence, so it didn't interrupt my alone time. Jace name flashed on my screen, making me wonder why he was calling. I mean he's supposed to be getting hit by sweaty overgrown teenagers.

"Jace this is my alone time. What do you want?" I groaned, falling back on my bed.

"My neck is spasming and the coach is making me go home. I can't drive. Please come and get me." He winced, sounding like he was in pain.

"But I don't have a car. Call mom or Luke." I huffed, knowing that when we got home I would have to take care of him.

"They can't come. I already tried. Please it isn't a long walk." He plead.

"Final I'll be there in a little bit. You owe me." I hung up, climbing out of bed. I hurried down the steps and on the street. I got to the school, making my way out to the football field. Jace was sitting on bench. His entire body was tense, as he gripped at his neck. "What happened?" I sighed, stopping in front of him.

"I got tackled and my neck got all tight. Please take me home. Here are my keys." He held them up awkwardly, and I took them. I tried to ignore the gazes I was getting from the team.

"Come on, let's go." I patted his shoulder, urging him up, so we could get home. He climbed to his feet, groaning as he got to his feet.

"Thanks for coming to get me." He murmured, still craning his neck in an awkward direction.

"You owe me, as I said earlier." I unlocked his car, slipping into the driver's seat. He climbed in next to me, grunting in frustration. I drove us home, and helped him awkwardly waddle up the steps into our room. "Sit in front of the bed." I urged him forward, plopping down on the bed. He moaned, as he fell onto his butt in front of me. His trap was incredibly tight, which looked extremely uncomfortable. I stretched his head to the other side, making his entire body cringe.

"What are you going to do? The nurse said to just ice- ow." He whimpered, when I started to rub the flesh on his neck. He whimpered, dropping his head back against the bed.

"The best way to get rid of a muscles spasm is to massage it out. My mother use to be a masseuse. I can fix it." I assured him, rolling out the quivering muscle. He bit down on his lip, squeaking in pain. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I gritted my teeth, knowing this probably really hurt.

"It's fine." He gaped, squeezing his eyes shut. I pressed my knuckles into his neck, and he finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is it starting to feel better?" I paused my movements, looking over his blonde head.

"Yeah, thanks." He sighed, starting to relax his muscles.

"Good." I murmured.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I'm really enjoying this high school AU. Thanks so much for all of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited.**

 **How do you guys think Jace is going to react to Clary's date?**

 **What did you guy think of this chapter?**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. There isn't a lot of Clace in this one, but next chapter is going to have a lot. I hope you enjoy it.**

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, making sure my curls weren't completely crazy. They were tamed, which I was very thankful for. I haven't really dated before. I mean I went out with Simon a couple time's freshman, but it didn't really count. I adjusted my skirt, chewing my lip. Gosh, I shouldn't be this nervous. I shook out my hands, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked from the couch. He and Alec had been playing video games all afternoon, which I was fine with because Jace would leave me alone.

"Out." I grabbed my side bag, stuffing my phone into it. I had been avoiding telling him because I knew he was going to be annoying about this. He hates Sebastian, and now I am going on a date with him.

"Out where? Where on the world are you going? You're wearing a skirt and you shaved. You only shave every other Thursday, and you shaved last Thursday." He explained, pausing his game.

"How do you know that?!" I exclaimed, widening my eyes at him.

"You get shaving cream all over the bathroom." He snorted, crossing his arms. "Where are you going?" He glanced me up and down. I can't believe he pays that much attention to the bathroom!

"I have a date." I huffed, slinging my back over my shoulder. Please don't say anything. Please just let me leave.

"With who?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Is it so hard to believe that I have a date?" I rolled my eyes, beginning to walk towards the door.

"No, Clare, that's not what I meant." He stepped in front of me. "Just who are you going with? I want to make sure you're ok." He murmured, stepping closer to me.

"Sebastian." I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like this, which is why I didn't tell him to begin with.

"What?!" He exclaimed, getting in front of me so I couldn't leave.

"I know you two don't like each other, but I like him. I'm going to go." I moved around him heading towards the door.

"Clary, you don't understand. He just uses girls. I don't want you to get hurt." He caught my arm, keeping me from leaving.

"I'm a big girl, Jace. We also hardly know each other, so you have no right to protect me. Now let me go." I kept my eyes forward, waiting for him to release me. His fingers I grasped my arm, letting me walk away from him.

"If you feel uncomfortable at all call me, and I'll get you." He yelled after me.

"Ok, fine." I grumbled, as I ran down the stairs. I got outside, and Sebastian was waiting for me. He was leaning against a car, which made my jaw drop when I realized it was a mustang. "Wow. I didn't know you drove that." I grinned, stopping in front of him.

"Well I do." He chuckled, pushing himself off the side of the car.

"How far is the gallery?" I couldn't stop the smile that was growing on my face.

"Like 10 minutes." He shrugged, opening the door for me. I sighed, wishing it was a little further, so I could be in this car longer. He climbed into his seat, turning the engine on, which made me hum in satisfaction. I've never wanted to have sex with someone this much in my life, but I can restrain myself. Deep breaths. The engine roared, as we sped down the road. "So you like the car?" He asked, snickering to himself.

"Oh, I- yeah." I wrinkled my nose, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"We can take a little detour before the gallery?" He laughed, glancing over at me.

"What kind of detour?" I raised my eye brows, wondering what he meant.

"You'll see." He chuckled, slamming on the gas. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, as we sped down the road. I squeaked when he took a sharp right, making me clutch the panic handle. This is one of the most thrilling things I have done in my life. I know that probably sounded stupid, but this car is amazing. I bit my lip, feeling electricity course through my veins. It felt like we were going a million miles an hour, as he slammed on the breaks, sending us around another corner. We slid into the parking lock, stopping in a parking space. I giggled uncontrollably, not wanting to stop the ride. "Have fun?" Sebastian teased, turning the engine off.

"Yes." I laughed, dropping my head back against the head rest.

"Good." He smiled. "Do you want to drive us home?" He offered, knowing I couldn't refuse.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed, feeling slightly panicked about doing that.

"Yeah." He nodded, still grinning widely at me.

"I don't think so." I laughed, reaching for the door handle. "I don't think I could handle this engine." I pulled on the handle, beginning to open the door

"No, no, allow me." He climbed out of the car, quickly walking over to my side to open the door.

"Thank you." I put one foot out, as he offered me a hand. I took it, letting him help me out of the mustang. Once I was out, he kept a light hold of my hand, making my cheeks feel hot. I'm actually on a date with one of the most popular guys in school. This is so weird. He weaved our fingers together, leading me into the building. There were mostly adults in the room, but I didn't really care. "You didn't say this was an Andy Warhol exhibit." I flicked my eyes around the screen prints that had been made famous many years ago.

"I guess I just didn't think to." He shrugged, as I held onto his arm

"Wow." I gaped, leading us to the first screen print. I have never seen such expensive art in person! This was amazing!

OoOoO

By the end of the gallery, I had spent most of my time looking at the work. Sebastian did try to pull me away a few times to talk to people he knew, but they didn't interest me in the least. All I wanted to do was look at the artwork.

"Thanks so much for bringing me." I smiled, as I settled into the passenger seat.

"No problem." He grinned back at me before revving the engine to life. The ride back wasn't nearly as exciting, and I actually started to feel a little awkward. He was looking straight ahead, driving normally, but for some reason it felt different. He pulled in front of my apartment, putting the car in park. "I had a great time tonight." The words seemed forced, but at the same time sincere.

"Yeah, again thank you for bringing me. I know you didn't have to." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, wondering what exactly I was supposed to do now. I didn't really have time to think because the next thing I knew his mouth was on mine. I almost didn't respond because I was so surprised. I moved my lips against his, feeling like something was off. His mouth was weird and hard or something. Kisses are supposed to be soft. Man, I think his lips were chapped or something. I drew away a few second later, running my fingers through my hair and plastering a smile on my face. "I'll see you at school." I nodded at him, as I climbed out of the car.

"See you." He said after me. I closed the door, and he drove off. That kiss wasn't what I thought it would be. I ran up the stairs to my apartment, walking briskly to my room. Jace was lounged on the bed with a computer ion his lap.

"How was the date?" Jace asked, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"It was good. Did you know he drives a mustang?" I grinned, shrugging my sweater off.

"Yep." He nodded, not really caring.

"I'm going to change." I stated, grabbing some pjs, and heading towards the bathroom.

 **A/N: To those who ask me if I can do a Jace POV, the answer is no. I don't think I could ever accurately write from Jace's perspective because he is a complicated person. I have tried before, and I never like it. You will however be learning a lot about Jace in the next chapter.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Is there anything you want to know about these characters? I should be able to incorporate it into the next chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been working on this chapter for a few days, and I hope it's good. Lol. It is a little short, but you are finally learning about Jace's past. So the shortness is acceptable.**

I came back in a few minutes later, as Jace was shutting his laptop.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier." He sat up, dangling his legs off the side of the bed. "You're right we hardly know each other." He clasped his hands together, sitting up a little straighter.

"Yeah, so?" I plopped down on his bed facing him.

"What if we tried to get to know each other better? I mean- we live in the same room, and I know like nothing about you." He suggested, looking my straight in the eyes.

"How do you suggest we do that?" I leaned back against my hands, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"Talk. Ask questions." He propped his elbows on his knees.

"Ask questions? Like why are you a colossal dough bag?" I grinned innocently, knowing it would throw him off.

"Seriously?" He raised an eye brow at me, questioning my intentions.

"Yeah sure." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok." He sighed, running his fingers through his locks. "My biological father was murdered when I was in my mother's womb. He died in action. He was a cop. Then my mother became depressed, and killed herself when she was 9 months pregnant. She timed everything perfectly to where I would survive and she would die." He paused, and suddenly I felt horrible. I assumed his parents died when he was 10 because that's when Luke adopted him, but apparently I was wrong. I had no idea that's what happened to him. "I was adopted by a family friend named Valentine. He wasn't the greatest guy, but he was my father. He had a drinking problem and beat the crap out me some days, but it made me strong." He looked up at me, and his eyes were glassy. He looked like upset.

"Jace, you don't need-" He put his hand up, stopping my words.

"No, it's fine. He was also in the force, and he worked in gang violence. I don't know who they were, but they broke into my house to kill him. My dad shoved me in a closet. They didn't know I existed. He told me to stay there and be quiet, so I did. The cops dragged me out of the closet kicking and screaming. They put me in a boys home for a few days. I don't really remember them." He paused again. "Luke showed up. He told me I was going home with him. That he was an old friend to Valentine, and that he wanted to adopt me. I went with him. I'm a jerk because I think getting close of people is a bad thing." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then why do you want to get close to me?" I questioned, not understanding why I'm the sudden exception.

"You seem different." He shrugged his shoulders. "How was your date really?" He asked, crossing his legs.

"It was ok." I took a deep breath, playing with my fingers.

"What wasn't good about it?" His eyes scanned my face.

"He kissed me, and it felt weird and hard." I wrinkled my nose, turning my eyes to his.

"Not all kisses are soft." He whispered. "Some kisses are passionate, some are hard, and some are-" His word drew me in, and I almost couldn't control myself. His voice was rough and sultry. I could see his eyes on my lips, but then I realized I had started to look at his. This was actually happening. I gulped, as we leaned closer together, getting lost in this strange sensation. I flew away from him at the sound of our door opening. Jace still hadn't quite caught on because he was still staring at me with wide eyes, unmoving.

"Oh, good your home." My mom smiled, before walking back out.

"It's late. I think I'm going to go to bed." I murmured, climbing under my blankets.

"Ok." Jace stuttered, gripping his hair.

OoOoO

I can't believe I almost kissed Jace. What had gotten into me? Ugh. I successfully avoided him all weekend because I stayed the night at Izzy's. We've obviously spending way too much time together, and I probably just felt bad for him. I mean he's had two sets of parents die on him.

I woke up Monday morning, and he was in the shower like normal. I walked into the kitchen to speak to my mom for a while when the door opened to the bathroom. I almost didn't want to walk over there today to brush my teeth. He's always in just a towel in the morning, after the events on Friday night I don't know if I should go over there.

I ended up going anyways. I needed to brush my teeth. My mouth taste like armpit.

I stepped in the bathroom, and as always Jace's body was dropping in water droplets, which highlighted his overly toned body. I inhaled a shaky breath, grabbing my tooth brush to scrub my teeth. I kept my eyes averted from his body. Normally, I let my gaze linger every few seconds, but I couldn't do that today. Not after we almost...

I don't even want to think about it. This is Jace! Why would I even consider doing that with him I mean sure he's handsome, but he's a total jackwagon?

"You ok there?" Jace asked, after he spit his tooth paste.

"Yeah, fine." My voice squeaked out of surprise. I quickly spit my tooth paste and rinsed my mouth. I sat in the kitchen sipping my coco, waiting for him to get dressed.

"You ready?" He questioned, as he tugged the rest of his shirt on.

"Yep." I nodded, following him out the door.

We climbed into his car, and we sat in awkward silence. My entire body felt tense. I couldn't stop thinking about how close we got to kissing. He might as well be my brother now, why would he do that? He trailed off. He leaned in first.

"So about the other night..." Jace brought up the current situation, trying to make it sound casual.

"Nope. We aren't talking about that." I quickly shook my head, not wanting to know what he was thinking. I don't want to talk about this.

"I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to do that. It just happened. Are we ok?" He glanced over at me.

"Yeah, I guess." I murmured, playing with my fingers.

"Good." He grinned, pulling into the schools parking lot.

 **A/N: So not only did you learn about Jace, but they almost kissed! What?! That was actually my besties idea, so thank her.**

 **What did you guy's thing?**

 **Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! This is another kind of short chapter, but it is hard to make these chapters very long.**

 **Please enjoy!**

When we arrived at school, I pretty much ran inside. The other night was so awkward, then I have that care ride. I loaded my things into my locker, as I heard someone get slammed again the metal doors. Great, a school fight. How mature. I flinched when I heard some yelling, quickly looking down the hall to see Jace pinning Sebastian against the wall. I rolled my eyes, slamming my door shut, as I made my way towards them. Why do I have to deal with this now? I already had that terrible car ride, and now I have to pry Jace away from a guy I kind of like. "Jace! What is the matter with you?" I exclaimed, yanking him off of Sebastian. Jace seemed furious. "Jace." I snapped again, trying to get him to calm down. He pulled himself lose from me, glaring down at me. I furrowed my brow at him, wondering what had gotten into him. "Jace, what has gotten into you?" I questioned, punching him in his arm. He snorted, as he stalked down that hallway.

"What was that all about?" I questioned, stepping closer to Sebastian. I helped him stand up, checking to make sure he didn't get too beat up.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders, reaching out for my hand. "I think he's just trying to be a big brother." He weaved our fingers together, making my face feel hot.

"Is he?" I glanced down the hallway, where he had disappeared.

"Why wouldn't he be? I man your guys parents are together. Your family." He spoke softly.

"Our parents aren't even married yet." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"When are they getting married?" Sebastian asked, reaching out to take my hand. My cheeks flamed up, as he tangled our fingers together.

"In a month or so." I stammered, remembering our actual kiss the other night. Maybe, Jace was right. There are lots of different kisses, and I overreacted.

"Have you gotten a dress yet?" He smiled, running a hand through his hair. The muscles under his arms moved visible, making my stomach burn in a strange way. His face had his usual smirk, and for some reason I found him to be extremely appealing now.

"You should send me a picture when you get it." He drew me in closer, resting his hands on my hips. I sucked in a breath, starring up at him. He looked like a dark prince, gazing over me.

"My phone is kind of old. It doesn't have a working camera." I murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed about that. We don't have the most money, so my phone was pretty crappy. I could send messages and take call successfully, which is all that matters. I try my hardest to not to complain about these things.

"Maybe I could see it in person then… At the wedding." He stated, as I took a shaky breath. His lips descended on mine, making me gasp against him. I held onto his waist, trying to stay somewhat grounded. He broke away from me, leaving me breathless. "Do you want to go to the football game with me on Saturday?" He leaned against the lockers, keeping me close to him.

"Oh- ok." I stuttered; I was shocked from not only the kiss he just gave me, but the face that he asked me out again. Towards the end of the date he didn't seem all that into me despite the kiss.

OoOoO

I went to Isabelle's house after school. She was actually making my dress for the wedding. All we had to do was pay for fabric, which was a relief. The wedding was just a courtroom wedding, but my mother still wanted me to have a new dress. It was sweet. I huffed a breath, as I dropped my school bag on the floor. I walked into the room and froze. Jace was shirtless, while he grinded on Kaelie. Both were moaning, and didn't even notice me. I ripped off my shoe, flinging it at his head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, pushing himself up so he was sitting on his knees.

"We talked about this!" I snapped, not believing I had to witness this once again.

"I figured you wouldn't be coming home tonight, since you take every chance to jump on Sebastian's dick."

"Hi, Clary." Kaelie waved awkwardly.

"That is way out of line, Jace." I murmured, feeling extremely attacked by his indication.

"Well you invited him to our parents wedding, which was supposed to be just us. The family. Not your little boy toys." He snarled, getting up to stand in front of me. I slapped him almost immediately.

"I'm a virgin, you dick. I don't believe in sex before marriage, and maybe I didn't feel like being stuck at a wedding with you trying to put your tongue down my throat." I barked, staring intently at him. "I like Sebastian, and you going to have to get over that. I don't understand why you are being so protective of me, but you need to stop. I thought we were getting somewhere, but we obviously aren't." I exhaled a breathed, running my fingers stressfully through my hair. He rolled his eyes, bumping his shoulder into me, as he walked out the door. I shook my head, letting him walk away from me.

"Sorry, about this Clary." Kaelie picked up her shirt and pants.

"It's ok." I forced a small smile, stepping aside for her to leave.

"I'll see you in physics." She grinned awkwardly, as she tugged her clothes back on.

"Make sure that you do your part of the assignment." I said after her.

"Oh, yeah, of course." She nodded, as she made her way out the room.

 **A/N: There was a question about Clary's connection to Valentine. She has no connection to him. Her father is like her father at the beginning of the books, a man who died in the war. There was another one about if Jace and Clary are interested in each other. They are interested, but like all teenagers they are denying their feelings because it's weird to like someone you've disliked for years.**

 **Jace is coming. I'm sorry you have to deal with Sebastian. I know he's terrible. Yuck, but this has to happen.**

 **Did you guy like it?**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Halloween! I feel a little lame for being cooped up on Halloween, but my celebration was yesterday. Today I spent time with my parents and had real food. It was so great. I had steak and a very interesting Sunday. It was an awesome Halloween.**

 **Jess-KiwiGirl14 your comment made my day. I thought that was hilarious. Clary is completely use to Jace's slutty friends dropping by. Also someone said that they liked Kaelie here, and I did that on purpose. Everyone always hates on the poor girl when she never did anything against Clary in the books.**

 **Please enjoy this next chapter!**

1 month later

Sebastian took me out to lunch before I went out on the town with my mom tonight. Luke and Jocelyn were getting married this week, and tonight was their last night of "freedom," which if you ask me it isn't really freedom. They are practically married already. They share the same bed, they pay bills together, and they go grocery shopping together. They are always hugging and kissing. If they have been together for 7 years, this would be a common law marriage right here. Their marriage preperations weren't that extensive, but we all looked forward to the night before. It was the last time we were going to be separate families, and we felt the need to reminisce that.

Sebastian stopped the car in front of my apartment complex, and put the car into park. "Could I borrow your physics notes?" He asked with a smile. I was hesitant at first because Sebastian had never been inside my house.

"Yeah, their inside." I nodded, biting my lip lightly. "Do you want to come up?" I questioned, unclicking my seat belt. We've been going out a month, he should be allowed inside the house. Jace's hussies are allowed over all the time. Why can't my love interest come over whenever?

"Sure." He climbed out of the car, following me into the house. I hurried into the house, and searched my backpack for the notes. I flinched when his hands moved over my hips. Sebastian chuckled, pressing his lips lightly to my neck. It was strange for him to hold me like this, to touch me like this. "You know this is the first time that I've been in your room." He chuckled, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"It is also Jace's room, and he should be home any minute." I deflected his idea, pulling the notes out. He turned me around, pressing me against desk. I giggled quietly, holding onto his arms. He brushed our lips together slowly, as I squeezed his arms gently. I let him lead me over to my bed, and we fell against the mattress. I laughed, easing my hands into his hair. It took me some time to get use to kissing him. I also made him start using chapstick in hopes it would make his kisses better. It helped a little bit. The door opened, making me pull away from him quickly. I pushed my hand into his chest, as Sebastian pulled away from me.

"Great." Jace rolled his eyes, tugging a sweaty shirt off.

"It's not like I haven't walked in on you like this a million times, and normally you are pretty much naked." I pushed myself up into a sitting position, as Sebastian crawled off the bed. I pursed my lips, noticing how Jace was taking way too long to put his shirt back on.

"I'm going to go. Can't wait to see you in that dress." Sebastian grinned, pecking my mouth.

"See you tomorrow." I blushed, falling back against my bed.

"Seriously, you have low standards." Jace dug through his closet, as the door closed behind Sebastian.

"He's handsome, rich, and strong. Those are some pretty high standards right there." I smirked, propping my arm behind my head.

"Whatever." He scoffed, slipping a button up over his shoulders.

"Where are you and Luke going tonight?" I asked, kicking my legs over the side of my bed.

"A casino." He grinned, as he buttoned up the shirt.

"We are going to an art gallery." I shrugged.

"That sounds soo fun." He teased, fixing the cuffs on his shirt.

"It will be." I smirked.

OoOoO

My mother and I walked slowly from picture to picture. The work was exquisite, and as the night went on, we grew bored. "Clary, let's go. We can get some food or something." She suggested, smiling over at me.

"Ok." I agreed, following her out the door. "So are you ready for married life?" I grinned at my mother, who started blushing.

"It won't be much different than it is now." She bit her lip, as we walked down the sidewalks.

"But you guys will be having sex." I bumped her shoulder, knowing that they wanted to wait until they were married. They may have been sharing the same bed for the last month and a half, but they have yet to consummate that relationship.

"Clary!" She exclaimed, blushing heavily.

"Don't tell me you aren't excited. I've heard you two in there, getting all worked up and then _leaving for some fresh air_." I smirked.

"This is no way to speak to your mother." She stammered, tucking hair behind her ear.

"Whatever." I laughed, looping my arm with hers. "You know what might be really fun." I grinned deviously at her, knowing she would never agree to my suggestion. "A male strip club, who says Luke needs to know." I knew she would never agree to it, especially with me with her.

"Really, you think so?" She contemplated the idea, pursing her lips. "You know what we should go." She beamed, pulling out her phone.

"What?" I widened my eyes at her, as shock settled over myself. I don't want to go to a strip club!

"Yeah, there is one right down the road. It'll be great." She dragged me down the street. I tried my hardest to tell her I was completely kidding, but when Jocelyn Fray makes up her mind, there's no changing it. We stopped in front of the strip club, and had to fish for our ID's. I was stamped with ink that meant I couldn't drink. We walked inside, and immediately music boomed in my ears. I gulped, seeing scantily dressed men handing out drinks.

The host was only wearing a pair of briefs. He glanced me over, grinning in a way that made me uncomfortable. He was handsome enough, but to be looked at like this was extremely unsettling. He had dark hair with deep blue eyes.

"Hello ladies, any special reason you here tonight, or are you just looking for some fun." The man licked his upper lip, making me shift awkwardly.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Jocelyn was ogling the young man in front her. He was barely out of his teens! What is she doing?!

"Oh, we can definitely _help_ with that." He gestured for us to follow him. I couldn't stop my eyes from looking at his butt. It was soo chiseled. My word! All I knew that tonight was going to end badly. This was a terrible idea, and this is just going to blow up in my face. The man led us to a table, snapping his fingers at someone that was around us. They brought my mother a drink along with a few strippers.

I knew we were going to be doomed.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed it! What do you think will be the consequences of this night will be? I'm excited to write the next chapter. It should be hilarious. Also the wedding is the next chapter, which is going to be fun.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys. You're welcome for this long chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

I woke up to the sound of retching. I rubbed my eyes, remembering that my mom refused to let me sleep in my room. She was so drunk, and she started crying because I was quote "leaving" her. I crawled out of bed, ruffling my hand into my hair, as I trudged to the bathroom. My mother held her red hair back, puking into the toilet.

"Awe, mamma." I hummed, sitting down on the floor next to her. I tangled my hand into her hair, keeping it away from the splash zone.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." She shook her head, resting her cheek on the seat.

"It's ok." I rubbed her back gently, as she heaved for breath. "I'm so humiliated." Her voice hiccupped, fighting off tears.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." I winced, remembering flashes of her last night. I scratched her back lightly, attempting to comfort her.

"I screwed everything up. There is no way I'm going to make it to the wedding like this." she sniffed, sitting back against the wall by the toilet.

"Yes you will. Everything will be-" I paused when I heard the front door open up. "I'll go see who it is." I stroked her hair lightly, kissing her forehead lightly. "Everything will be fine." I assured her, as I got to my feet. I walked into the living room, and Jace was there dressed in his suit.

"Luke sent me to check up on you guys. Is everything ok?" Jace asked, scanning my face.

"Last night was a nightmare." I clapped my hands to my face, shaking my head.

"An art gallery was crazy?" He teased, chuckling quietly.

"I made a joke about going to a strip club, and she took it seriously. I had so many guys packages in front of my face." I huffed, running a hand through my hair. "My mom went completely crazy. She had way too much to drink. She jumped on stage!" I exclaimed.

"Wow." Jace snorted, crossing his arms. "Didn't know Jocelyn had that in her." He smirked.

"She is in the bathroom crying." I wrinkled my nose, glancing back at the door.

"I'll help clean her up." He exhaled a breath, making his way into the bathroom. I leaned against the door frame, watching him crouch down front of my mom. "Jocelyn, come on get up. Luke is waiting." He tucked a finger her chin, making him look up at her.

"I can't go. We'll have to reschedule it." She sniffled, rubbing her nose.

"You have been putting this off for two months. I know you want to be with Luke. Get up, brush your teeth, shower, and I'll make you a hearty breakfast." He told her softly, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Ok." She squeaked, pulling herself to her feet.

"Ok, good." He smiled, gesturing me to follow him out of the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on, as I closed the door behind myself.

"Thank you." I sighed, plopping onto a chair by the island.

"No problem. She's going to be my mother in a few hours, might as well treat her like it." He rummaged around the fridge.

"I guess that's true." I leaned against the counter, watching him cook my mother some food.

"So you went to a strip club?" Jace waggled his eyebrows at me.

"It was a nightmare." I sighed heavily.

"See anything you liked?" He bit his lip, forcing back a very devious smile.

"Don't even." I widened my eyes at him.

"Why not?" He laughed, cracking some eggs on the stove.

"I was mortified! I got a lap dance." I wrinkled my nose, letting my head fall to the counter.

"I bet that was amazing." He smirked. "You probably shouldn't tell your little boyfriend that."

"You are probably correct." I murmured, as he finished up the food.

"Get your mom some aspirin, fix her up, and we'll see you at court house at 11." He moved the food onto another plate, before heading out.

OoOoO

It took me another to clean my mother up, but she finally looked like her normal self. Sebastian borrowed his parent's car, so he could fit me and my mom in the car.

"Sebastian, thanks so much for driving us." My mother smiled at him.

"Oh, it's no problem." He assured her.

We arrived at city hall minutes later. I followed my mom up the steps with Sebastian's hand in mine. I'm so happy this day has finally happened for her because I know she's been waiting a long time to be happy again. Since this was her second wedding, she said that she didn't want a fancy dress. She got a simple white cocktail dress from the mall, but she still looked stunning. I knew she didn't feel all that great, her hang over was still gripping at her, yet there was something bright and new about her. All of last night had been forgotten because now she's marrying the man of her dreams.

"Luke." She hurried over to him, hugging him tightly. Jace stepped aside from his adopted father, and stood next to me.

"You cleaned her up nicely." He grinned, clasping his hands behind his back. I looked over at him, and it was in this moment I realized how handsome he was. I knew he was hot. Everyone knows that, but I have never seen him dressed up like this before. The black suit made his bright hair stand out. The top few buttons were undone, showing the curve of muscle by his collar. I also realized that he sweet. No one else would have picked my mother off the floor and encourage her the way he did.

"Thank you for calming her down this morning." I whispered, turning my eyes away from him.

"What happened this morning?" Sebastian asked. I almost forgot he was there.

"Nothing. My mother had some wedding jitters, and Jace dropped by to check up on us." I shrugged, releasing his hand, so I could walk back to my mom. That left Jace and Sebastian. I spoke quietly to my mother, keeping an eye on them both. They were both being pretty civil, but I could tell that Jace was mad. His jaw was clenched tightly, as if he was fighting against something he wanted to say.

"The judge is ready for you." Someone poked their head out of a door.

I stood by my mother, and Jace stood on the other side of Luke. I watched them be filled with smiles, as they said their sweet vows. I don't think I've ever seen my mom this happy before. Luke leaned down, and kissed her softly, before they signed their marriage contract. My mom turned around and hugged me tightly. I glanced around, and Sebastian was gone.

"Come on you two let's get you home." Luke clapped his hands on Jace and I's shoulders.

"Ok, just let me find Sebastian real quickly." I hurried in the hall. He wasn't out there. I walked around the corner to see him on the phone.

"I know I'm just dating her to get at Herondale, but she isn't even giving me any. She's so boring. I'm sick of pretending to be interested in her and tight little bod when I'm not." He grumbled, leaning against the wall. I scoffed, running my fingers through my hair. I should have known. I turned around, striding over to my family.

"You find Sebastian?" My mom smiled, resting her hand on my arm.

"Nope. Let's go." I headed towards the car, and everyone followed. I could feel Jace looking at me strangely, but I ignored him. He knows something is wrong. How does he always know?

OoOoO

After the wedding we splurged on a nice dinner. It was our first dinner as a family. It felt oddly nice to have a full family for once in my life. I have a mom, and a dad, and a-

I guess Jace is a brother. Oddly enough, I have yet to see him like that, but technically I guess that's what he is now.

When we arrived home, Jace and I piled out of the car, letting our parents head over to the hotel for their honeymoon, which we were both thankful for. Neither of us wanted to deal with them consummating their marriage loudly in our little apartment. We hurried into the house, heading straight to our shared room.

"So what happened with Sebastian?" Jace asked, undoing the tie around his neck.

"You were right. I heard him on the phone with someone saying that he thought I was boring, and that he was sick of pretending to like me because he wasn't getting any." I huffed, slipping my heels off. I massaged my foot lightly, plopping down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Clare." He sighed, shrugging his jacket off and hanging it in the closet. "You ok?" He asked, sitting on his bed across from me.

"Yeah, I didn't really like him in the first place. It's just he was nice. It was nice having a boyfriend for a little while." I ran my fingers through my hair, trying not to feel too hurt.

"Do you need help with your zipper?" He questioned, as he got back to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks." I stood back up, letting him help me. He undid the zipper slowly, sending a shiver down my spine. I closed my eyes, wondering what had changed, why he had this affect all the sudden. It made no sense to me. I mean he's not a bad person. He's actually pretty great. He's kind to me for the most part, he help me without question. "Thank you." I spoke softly.

"You already said that." He chuckled softly, moving back to the closet to get some new clothes.

"No, I mean for not rubbing this in my face when you have every right to." I picked at my nails, hating to admit that the boy in front of me, the boy who use to bully me, is a completely new person in my eyes.

"Saying I told you so wouldn't make you feel any better." He tossed his dress shirt aside, as he slid out of his slacks. I gulped, seeing him like this suddenly felt weird. He threw on a shirt and some sweats before striding out of the room. I quickly undressed, and put on some pajamas. I shuffled into the living room, and Jace was lying across the couch. Great. "Did you want to sit here?" He asked, looking up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Yeah." I sighed, moving in front of the couch to sit on the floor.

"You can lay with me. I'm not going to bite." He patted the spot in front of him, scooting back against the cushions to make enough room for me.

"Are you sure?" I chewed on my cheek, feeling like this is a little weird.

"Yeah, your small we can both fir no problem." He encouraged. For some reason I climbed up onto the couch, lying on my side in front of him. My back rested comfortably against his chest, as his arm draped over my stomach. I breathed a content sigh, resting my cheek against my arm, as we watched tv together. I felt comfortable like this. Sebastian would never have just held me like this, but Jace does.

 **A/N: So did you guys like it? I finished typing this on Monday, and I just got out of my funk, so I finished typing it up tonight! I love this chapter.**

 **I know you guys have been patient when it came to her relationship with Sebastian, but it is over now! Now is for Clace times.**

 **Also a while back I don't know if I answered this, someone said that isn't it going to be weird since they are step-siblings, and that's kind of the point. There wouldn't be a story if this wasn't awkward. ;p**

 **What do you think is going to happen next chapter?**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is not nearly as long as the other one, but I really like it. I know you guys want Clace action, which will happen, but not quite yet.**

I grunted quietly, slowly waking up. Jace and I stayed up late watching movies, and I don't really remember going to bed. I fluttered my eyes open, seeing Jace's sleeping form right in front of me. It took me a few more seconds to realize that our legs were tangled together, our arm wrapped around each other, and our bodies pressed together. I sucked in a breath, feeling my heart pound heavier in my chest. He exhaled a breath across my face, as he scrunched his nose. His eyes blinked open, scanning over me.

"Good morning." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes lightly.

"Morning." I murmured, feeling the hammering of my heart settle slightly. His eyes stayed locked with mine, as we snuggled together. I thought this would be weirder, but it isn't. He sighed quietly, letting his eye lids fall shut again, but I knew he was still awake. I stared at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. I reached a hand out, wanting to touch his face. I quickly drew my hand back, realizing what I was doing.

"I have to ask you a question. Please don't get mad." His eyes opened.

"Ok." I trailed off, looking at him strangely.

"Do you remember that one night you fell asleep in my bed a couple months back?" He wrinkled his nose, knowing this was probably weird.

"Umm… Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Why did you leave?" He questioned, biting his lip.

"I don't know what you mean." I stammered, gulping subconsciously.

"You flew out of bed like I had the plague. It woke me up. I'm just curious why you did that." He said slowly, cocking his head to the side lightly.

"You woke up." I whispered, closing my eyes momentarily, as I tried to compose myself.

"Yeah." He breathed, sliding his hand over my waist lightly. A shiver went up my spine, as his fingers touched me lightly. "So why?" His thumb circled over my hip.

"It felt too intimate, like I shouldn't be there." I glanced away from him, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I felt really close to you that night, and you left." He furrowed his brow, trying to understand.

"I'm sorry." I pursed my lips, turning my gaze to his. "Why do you care?" My voice was soft.

"I- I don't know." He inhaled a breath.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I started pushing myself up, but I was held back by our tangled legs. "Could you let me up?" I racked my hand through my hair, as we unwound from one another. I finally climbed to my feet, dragging myself into the bathroom. After relieving my bladder, I leaned against the counter, slashing water on my face. It was too early for me to having this kind of conversation with Jace. He's really confusing me. The way he was touching me. It seemed different than normal. This isn't normal for us. I opened the bathroom door with a huff, sitting next to Jace on the couch. He had sat up, and was flicking through channels. I picked at my nails, watching whatever show Jace had turned on. I saw him continuing to glance over at me. I wasn't about to ask him what he was thinking because he wasn't my responsibility. I think we watched two shows before he cleared his throat.

"What?" I sighed, keeping my eyes on the screen.

"I like you. That's why I cared." He spoke quietly. My back stiffened, as I heard the words come from his mouth.

"Jace, you're my brother now." I exclaimed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I didn't mean like that." He gripped at his neck, feeling extremely awkward.

"Then what do you mean it like?" I looked at him strangely, trying to figure out what's going through his big blonde head.

"I mean like a friend. A close friend. We are friends right?" He turned his head to look at me.

"Yeah, we're friends." I whispered, wondering what he was getting at. "But we weren't friends then." I murmured, picking at my nails. He nodded, looking back at the screen.

"I know." He breathed.

OoOoO

Since our parents were going to be gone for the weekend, Jace decided that we should go out for dinner. We want over to Taki's because it is the most affordable restaurant around this area. We don't have a huge food budget for the weekend, and Taki's gives enough food for leftovers. Jace slung his arm around my shoulders, as we walked from the parking lot. I rolled my eyes at him, leaning against him slightly. He is such an idiot.

"What are doing?" I snorted, glancing up at him.

"What can't walk with my favorite girl?" He shrugged.

"Your favorite girl?" I raised my eye brows, glancing up at him.

"Yeah." He chuckled, releasing me, as we walked into the restaurant.

"What happened to your three bed buddies?" I scoffed, sliding into a booth.

"Eh, their all right and shhh. Kaelie works here alright." He glanced around, making sure she didn't hear.

"Who is the third one?" I questioned, leaning against the table.

"Steelie queen, she's been screwing around with someone else for the past couple months, but Aline and Kaelie do just fine." He propped his arms behind his head.

"Ew." I wrinkled my nose.

"What you jealous?" He smirked, biting his lip.

"No." I gagged.

"What?" He laughed, propping his elbows on the table.

"Dealing with you in that way would probably be a nightmare." I blew out some air, giggling quietly.

"How would you know?" He eyed me in a way that wasn't familiar to me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I narrowed my eyes at him, sitting back against my seat.

"Like what?" His gaze changed into the familiar laid back one.

"Never mind." I huffed.

 **A/N: You guys are awesome! I got so many reviews, which made my day yesterday. If you guys keep that up, it makes me want to write more.**

 **I have another chapter kind of planned in my mind before Clace action, but if I get 20 reviews I will just skip that chapter and make it happen. I have already written their first kiss, but I havent had time to edit it or anything.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review! What has been your favorite part so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm a jackwagon. I realized after I promised you Clace that there would be hole in the plot. Next chapter I swear it'll happen!**

 **After I posted this I realized I forgot to edit it. I will fix it tonight if you guys want to reread it some other time.**

The weekend sadly came to an end, and we had to return to our lives. Jace and I spent most of the weekend holed up in the living room, watching movies and eating left over take out. I trudged out of bed, collapsing in the bar stool, as I waited for Jace to get out of the bathroom. I glanced around, seeing no sign of my mother, which was strange. Normally she's up by now. Seconds later my mother scrambled out of her bedroom with wild hair and her shirt half on.

"I am so late. My first appointment is at 9. Ugh." She groaned, grabbing her tooth brush from the cup by the sink. She quickly scrubbed her teeth before running out the door. I scoffed at her, hearing the bathroom door open. I slumped into the bathroom, and grabbed my tooth brush. My eyes flicked to Jace's reflection in the mirror. His towel was a lot lower on his lip then normal, making me gulp.

"What?" His voice was slightly gargled from the toothpaste in his mouth.

"Your towel is about to fall off." I murmured, beginning to scrub my teeth.

"Oh." He spit, before grinning deviously. "Why are you looking?" He smirked.

"I looked in the mirror and I see…" I trailed off, keeping my eyes on the patch of skin and hair that I wasn't familiar with.

"No boyfriend had made you horny, Clare." He teased, striding out of the bathroom.

"I am not horny!" I exclaimed, throwing my toothbrush in the cup.

"Yes you are." He sang, shutting the bedroom door behind him. I groaned, spitting my toothpaste out. "Come on, horny girl, let's go." He walked out of the bedroom, grabbing his bag. I huffed, following him out the door.

"I'm not horny." I repeated, as I gave him a death glare.

"I'm not the one who was looking at your crotchula region. You were looking at mine." He pointed out, sliding into his car.

"I glanced in the mirror. You're the one who didn't tie your towel on securely. Maybe you wanted me to look." I challenged, buckling my seat belt.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, pulling out of his parking space. I turned on the radio, leaning against the car door. Like I want to look at his package. Ew. Disgusting. We got to school, and I went to my locker like always.

"Clary." A familiar male voice approached me. I slid my books into my locker, not wanting to talk to him right now. "Clary, why have you been ignoring my calls all weekend? You left me at the courthouse." Sebastian leaned against the locker next to mine.

"I never got your calls, you know my phone sucks, and I got bored with you and your tight little bod." I deadpanned, as I slammed my locker.

"You heard that." He sighed, running his hand through his black hair.

"Yeah." I scoffed, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I thought you were boring too."

"Please, I was the best thing that happened to you." He followed me down the hall.

"No, not really. I wasn't planning on going out with you again after the first date." I shrugged my shoulders, holding onto my backpack straps.

"Why you little-"

"Is there a problem, Sebastian?" Jace stepped in front of him from out of nowhere.

"Not one that concerns you." Sebastian smirked.

"Everything ok, Clary?" Jace asked me softly.

"It's fine. Go to class." I turned to Sebastian, ready to end this little spat.

"Call me if you need me." He patted my back lightly, going into a classroom nearby.

"He's totally in love with you." Sebastian snorted, crossing his arms.

"Are you crazy?" I exclaimed.

"The way he's protecting you is not in a brotherly way." He pointed out, raising his eyebrows at me.

"We are friends. He's looking out for me." I shook my head in disbelief. "He's my brother now." I added, knowing that our parent's relationship changes things.

"Not by blood." He blew out a breath. I groaned, heading into class. "Jace doesn't have any friends. He wants something from everyone he spends time with." He muttered, as he went down the hall.

There is no way Jace is in love with me. Jace is my family now. That's the only reason we were even talking to one another because we live with each other now. If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't even be speaking to one another. I walked into class, sitting next to Jace.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Ending things officially I guess." I sighed, dropping my bag on the floor.

"Nothing else?" He questioned.

"No, nothing else." I shook my head, pulling out my spiral. I couldn't help but thinking about what Sebastian said. Does he really want something from me?

 **A/N: Ok, so I wanted to have Clace this chapter, but I knew I had to wrap up this part with Sebastian. I promise next chapter will be Clace. This is short I know. The next chapter should be longer.**

 **I also loved that I have been able to post more over the last few days. Everything has settled down drama wise around me, and I haven't had much to do this weekend.**

 **Love you guys so much!**

 **Please review!**

 **Clace will be next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! I think you all are going to really enjoy the end of this chapter.**

 **Please enjoy!**

2 months later

Christmas decorations were up, snow was left on the ground, and space heaters were plugged in. Christmas Eve. It was most people's favorite time of year. I disagree with that. I hate winter because cold. It isn't too bad when your cuddle up under a blanket indoors, but if I step outside I am instantly miserable. The Christmas Eve service had just let out, and my mom and I went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"You know I noticed you and Jace have been attached at the hip the last few weeks." My mother stated, as she touched up her lipstick in the mirror.

"Yeah so?" I curled a few of my curls around my fingers, trying to tame them again. It wasn't really working.

"You guys aren't together or something. Are you?" She glanced over at me, gritting her teeth awkwardly. I knew she didn't want to talk about this, but I understand why she brought it up.

"What? No. We are just friends." I exclaimed at her indication. Sure, Jace and I hang out most of the time and we occasionally snuggle, but that doesn't mean we are together. He's my brother now! It would be weird.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure." She sighed quietly, turning her gaze back to the mirror. "It's just you two look at each other differently now, and I wanted to make sure nothing was going on." She assured me, but what she said wasn't assuring. What did she mean by that?

"How do we look at each other?" I furrowed my brow slightly, wondering what she was talking about. How do I look at him? I pursed my lips, trying to think about what how we acted around each other.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "It just... Different." She stated, as she gathered her purse.

Different?

It's probably because we don't hate each other anymore. We get along. We understand each other. We are friends.

I followed my mom out the bathroom door, and we met up with the boys. Jace was in his Sunday best, which really looked good on him. I hadn't seen him dressed up since our parents wedding, but man it looks good on him. He seems so much older and more sophisticated. I walked up next to him, and he slung his arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him, heading out of the building.

We arrived at home minutes later. We were ordered to put on some pajamas before we prepared our Christmas dinner. I slipped into my favorite pair of flannels, as I shuffled out of the room. My mom and Luke were already pulling out the supplies to cook, which made me smile. This is our first Christmas together, and mom assured me we would still do our holiday tradition. Luke didn't object because he and Jace hardly did anything. Jace walked in the kitchen only wearing a pair of pajama pants, and I raised my hand eyebrows at him. He shrugged his shoulders, as I attempted to not stare directly at his bare torso. I should be used to his glisten muscles, but honestly I'm not. It's so sad sometimes. The parents hadn't noticed his state of undress. They were too absorbed in one another at the moment. Luke's gaze broke from my mothers, landing on Jace who leaned against the counter.

"Jace go put on a shirt." Luke huffed, adjusting his glasses.

"Fine." Jace sighed, trudging back into the room. I snickered quietly, rolling my eyes. How did he think he could get away with that? He came back out a few minutes later fully clothed. "I'll have you know I only sleep in boxers, so this right here isn't pajamas for me." He crossed his arms, seeming annoyed to spend time with our parents.

"You only sleep in your boxers? Clary is in the room with you should you be wearing more than underwear." My mom's eyes widened at the thought of him prancing around in underwear.

"We kind of gave up on modesty. Too many accidental walk ins for that." I ran my hand through my hair, remembering when Jace walked in on me completely naked.

"I don't know if I'm ok with that." Jocelyn stammered, glancing over at Luke.

"It's fine. It's not like we are into each other." Jace rested his arms across his chest, leaning against the counter.

"Ok." She eyed us carefully, like she was trying to determine if what he said was true.

"Anyways, for our holiday tradition, since we haven't always had the most money during Christmas we always make pizza, and when I was old enough, I thought I could make better pizza then my mom. So now every year we have a pizza making contest." I grinned widely, glancing between around my family.

"Now we don't need four pizzas, so kids verse parents." My mom clapped, handing me a tube of pizza dough. I quickly peeled the paper open, popping the canister open. I get a sickeningly satisfied feeling from opening dough cans.

"Jace get a pan." I peeled the pizza dough from the container, and rolled it out on the pan I just received. I scooped up some sauce.

"No, no, no." Jace took the sauce from me, causing me to spill some on the counter.

"Jace!" I exclaimed, grabbing a towel to wipe off the counter.

"You just put the sauce on. No. We need some butter, garlic, and salt." He grabbed them, putting them together in a bowl.

"Why?" I furrowed my brow at him, wondering what he was doing.

"You need to coat the dough first in the stuff. It gives it more flavor." He informed me, sticking it in the microwave to melt.

"Ok." I snorted.

"I'm in it to win it." He pointed at me with a serious face.

"I can see that." I laughed, adjusting the dough in the pan. Jace poured the butter on the pizza.

Surprisingly Jace made a lot of additions to the pizza that I never thought of. I smiled over at him, seeing him tapping his foot impatiently at the stove.

"You know we are going to win." Luke grinned deviously at Jace.

"Yeah, right." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I saw what you did to your sauce that doesn't compare to what we did to our crust."

"They are smack talking about pizza." Jocelyn whispered to me, snickering quietly.

"Boys." I bit my lip, fighting off laughter.

"I know right." My mother crossed her arms, smiling happily.

OoOoO

The pizza was pulled out of the oven, and Luke and Jace quickly cut it. Jace took a bite, nodding his head with satisfaction. "Clare try some." He gestured for me to eat. I grabbed a piece of our pizza, nibbling on it. It was delicious. That garlic butter made this 1000 times better.

"Oh my gosh." I exclaimed, covering my mouth. "This is some of the greatest pizza every." My eyes were wide, as I looked over at Luke. "I don't think you can beat this." I announced, seeing my mom's eyes roll into the back of her head from their pizza. Luke quickly snatched a piece of ours, as Jace and I grabbed theirs. I quickly ate some of theirs and my knees buckled. The sauce was soo good.

"Crap." Jace tossed it back to the pan. "You win." He sighed, racking his hand through his hair.

"Come on, guys, sit." Luke clasped his hands on our back, leading us to the table to eat out dinner together.

OoOoO

After our parents turned in for the night, I climbed up the fire escape behind Jace, and we settled next to each other on the roof. I blew out a breath, as I laid back against the shingles. He had told me that this was his tradition. I wanted to join him because the view sounded amazing. I gazed up at the night sky, seeing the deep purple that surrounded us. "I wish I could see the stars." I breathed, seeing my breath in the crisp air.

"I could take you to see them some time." Jace propped his legs in front of him, wrapping his arms around them loosely.

"Really?" I turned my head to glance over at him. "Where would you take me?" I asked, as I turned my eyes back to the night.

"Luke has a farm house in the country. He rents it out to people, so maybe I could take you some time." His words seemed a little choppy and hesitant, which made me wonder why.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." I smiled faintly, pushing myself up, so I could be face to face with him.

"I snuck this out of Luke's cabinet." He pulled out a flask, twirling it between his hands. "I have no idea what it is, but I figured Christmas toast." He shrugged his shoulders, unscrewing the top. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I smiled, resting my head on my knee. His face crinkled from the strength of the alcohol, which made me snicker.

"You want some?" He held it out for me.

"I guess." I blew out a breath, taking the flask from him. I have never had a drink in my life, but it was Christmas Eve. Why not? I took a little sip, feeling my throat burn. I coughed, covering my mouth to keep from looking like a total fool.

"You ok there, Clare." Jace laughed a deep from his throat, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I'll be ok." I choked out, shaking my head.

"I should have warned you that's some pretty heavy stuff." Jace took the flask from me, downing some more of it. He was right that stuff was strong. My head already started feeling fuzzy after one sip. A chill traveled up my spine, causing me to shiver. The cold air of winter finally caught up with me.

"It's freezing." I bit my lip, as I tried to rub my hands together for warmth.

"Give me your hands." Jace slipped the flask back in his pack, reaching out to me.

"Why?" I wrinkled my nose, clasping my hands together.

"Because I'm going to warm them up." His lip quirked upwards. I put my hands in front of him, and he wrapped his big ones around mine. I never felt like they were really small until this moment; they were Jace's hands enveloped mine. He put his mouth to our hands, blowing hot air on them. I sighed contently, as the feeling returned to my fingers again. He breathed again and again, until my hands were completely thawed. A pit of nerves formed in my stomach, as he looked up at me with eyes that seemed darker than normal, and I didn't know if it was from the alcohol or something else. He drew away from me, releasing my hands hesitantly.

"Thanks." I murmured, as I stuffed my hand into my jacket pockets.

"No problem." He sighed, keeping his eyes on me. I tried to ignore it. I tried to watch the city. Most of the people were asleep right now because it's Christmas Eve. Most nights the streets are still a little busy. A car will go by every few minutes, but not tonight.

I looked back over at Jace, wanting to ask him why he was looking at me like that, but he answered that question for me. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. He drew a very short distance away from me, watching my reaction. I let him scan me for a second before I connected our mouths again. His cool hand held onto my cheek, as our lips brushed together rhythmically. This wasn't my first kiss, but this was definitely the best. I drew away from him, chewing heavily on my lip. We stared at each other for a few minutes, wondering what was going to happen next. I mean he's my step-brother. Is this even legal? I gulped, ruffling my hand through my hair, as I contemplated leaving. I should leave. This was a bad idea. I can't believe that that just happened.

"I'm going to bed." I whispered faintly, pushing myself to the fire escape.

"Clary." He said after me, but I kept moving. I needed to think. I needed to get away from him.

 **A/N: They kissed! Ahhhh! This should any have five more chapters probably.**

 **What did you guy think?**

 **Have a happy thanksgiving and holidays.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. I loved the response I got from the first kiss, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **I already edited this, and I know I didn't catch a lot of things I apologize. I recently started writing in third person for a different story and I like it soo much better then first person. So I'm struggling with keeping them separate. Sorry if this is confusing I'll try to edit it tomorrow or some other time.**

 **Ok, this has now been edited again. I think it should be good. Again sorry for any mistakes I made.**

 **Please enjoy!**

I woke up early the next morning. Sleep didn't want to come easily to me, which didn't make matters any better because all I did was dwell on the fact that Jace kissed me. He kissed me! What was he thinking? I told myself over and over that it happened because of few sips of whatever we drank last night, but I knew that wasn't true. I consciously kissed him back. What was I thinking? What were either of us thinking? Jace was asleep thankfully still asleep, so I creeped out of the room and hopped in the shower. I needed to relax a little, and the only moment of piece I'm probably going to get today is in the shower.

Last night when Jace finally came back to the room, I pretended to be asleep when he whispered my name to see if I was awake. I wanted to pretend that _it_ never happened because not only will our parents kill us, but he is technically my brother. I don't understand why it happened, and I don't know what to do about it. I put my face in my hands, attempting to wipe the stress away, but I could feel a headache setting in. This is too stressful to deal with on Christmas morning. Christmas is supposed to be happy and relaxing, not troubled and tense. I groaned audibly, scrubbing shampoo into my hair. I don't want to deal with the after effects of this event. He said last night that he wasn't into me, but then he kisses me. What does that mean? I want to pretend it never happened, so I'm not going to say anything unless I have too.

I climbed out of the shower, and slipped back into my clothes. There is no way that I am going into my room in a towel right now. I shuffled out of the bathroom to the kitchen. I need my comfort drink. Hot chocolate. I put the milk in a sauce pan to heat it up. Hot chocolate is the one drink that me feel calm and relaxed. I heard movement in the house. I closed my eyes praying that it wasn't hmm because I don't want to talk about it. My prayers weren't answered.

"Clary, about last night-" He started to speak, but I held my hand up silencing him.

"No, just don't talk." I muttered, exhaling an annoyed breath, as I poured the coco powder into milk. I stirred it silently, starring at my cup. I brought it to my lips, drinking a sip of it to calm down.

"But I-"

"Hey mom." I announced loudly, so he would shut up. My mom would blow this whole thing out of proportion, which neither of us wanted. When my mom brought up this topic yesterday, I could tell that she wouldn't be ok with us happening.

"Morning, baby." She hugged me tightly around the shoulders. "Hi, Jace do you want a hug too?" She grinned teasingly at him, as she released me.

"I'm ok." He chuckled quietly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Ok, your loss. I'm an amazing hugger." My mother climbed up on one of the island chairs.

"It's true." I smirked at her, screwing on the lid onto my thermos. "Where's Luke?" I asked, sipping my delicious coco. I hummed quietly, as my tummy filled with warmth. I was ready to open gifts.

"He's coming. He wanted to clean up a bit." She released a breath, getting her iPod out. "Time for Christmas music." She smiled. Silver bells rang quietly from her phone. I smiled, swaying to sweet Christmas melody.

Luke came out a few minutes later, and we gathered around the living room. I was smashed between my mother and Jace, which felt more awkward then it probably was. Money was tight so there weren't many gifts under the tree there was two for each person, but I knew the gifts were pretty small. I was thankful for everything that was given to me.

"Ok, youngest first. Clary, this one is from Jace." Luke glanced at the tag, as he passed it over to me. I held the box in my hand, noticing that it was impeccably wrapped. Jace is such a neat freak. I rolled my eyes before I tore the paper open, and popped the box open. I carefully pulled out a metal tin. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity, turning it around to see the label. It was gourmet hot chocolate mix.

"Oh, wow." I ran my hand over the label, looking over at him. "Thank you. I've only had the store brand before." A smile formed on my face, as I looked back in the box to pull out a bag of mini-marshmallows.

"No problem." He shrugged it, but I knew he was proud of this gift because of his cheeks reddened. This was one of the best gifts I have gotten. I mean he could have gotten me a million different things, but he got my hot chocolate something that most people would think is insignificant. Hot chocolate is something that I drink almost daily, and most people brush aside.

"Next is Jace. This is the one from Clary." He handed Jace the box. I felt my face heat up, wondering if he was going to like it. I bought something that I thought would be helpful to him, but she didn't know if it was good enough. He tore off the paper, and slid it out of box. "It's a fancy stick?" He looked questioning my at me, wondering what it was.

"It's a massage roller. You can use it on your muscles and stuff when they tighten up so they don't spasm." I explained, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He wakes up in the middle of the night a couple times a month with his muscles cooling in an extremely painful way, half the time I end up massaging them out on his calves, while he cringes in pain.

"Oh, thanks." He grinned at me, placing it back in the box.

OoOoO

The rest of the day I spent curled up against my mom, as we watched Christmas movies together. This was another Christmas tradition between the two girls. Wewatch classics, romcoms, and elf. The two boys lounged across the living room vegging next to us. This is probably the most festive Christmas those boys have had in years because their Christmas's normally consist of watching tv and opening one gift. There are no decorations or holiday traditions. We nibbled on leftover pizza for our food and I drank some of my fancy coco.

"Luke, lets go to bed." My mom patted his leg, as she climbed to her feet. Luke groaned quietly, trudging behind my mother.

Jace and I were left alone in the living room. I shifted awkward, deciding to go to the room before anything could happen.

"Clary, we need to talk." Jace said, as I climbed to my feet.

"No, we don't." I snapped, heading towards the bedroom door.

"You can't just ignore what happened." He called after me, but I ignored him. I didn't want to listen. I gasped loudly when his hand clasped onto my arm, dragging me into our room. He pressed my back into the wood of the door, tangling our mouths together passionately. I whimpered against him, unable to move myself. I finally gained my bearing, as I placed my hands against his chest, pushing him away. He stumbled back a few steps, seeming completely crushed. I panted for breath, dropping my head back against the door.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed after a few minutes of catching my breath. "You can't just keep kissing me! Our parents are married. You are my brother. What are you doing?!" I blew out a breath, as I shook my head. He stayed silent, keeping his eyes averted from me. "Jace, you wanted to talk. I wanted to ignore what happened, but if you keep doing this, I'm going to have to start yelling at you about it because you can't just do that to people. Especially me. Do you want me to yell at you?" I bit my lip, waiting for him to talk. "Jace?" I sighed, pleading for him to finally speak.

"I like you. Is that what you want me to say?" He rubbed his neck lightly, pacing around the room.

"Jace." I whined, putting my palms against my eyes. "Why are you doing this? You are going to college soon. Luke and my mom are married. You can't do this." I dropped my hands, starring at him. His eyes flicked around the room, as his gaze finally landed on me.

"We aren't siblings. There is nothing tying us together. Luke adopted me, and they just got married. We weren't raised together, we don't share blood, so why does it matter?" He questioned, standing directly in front me. I looked away from him, feeling my face heat up at his words. I bit my lip, thinking about what he said. I guess what he said is true…

"We live together." I stated, keeping my eyes away from him.

"So?" He held my cheek, running his thumb across my cheek bone. Shivers ran down my spine, as his fingers brushed against my skin.

"Our parents won't be ok with this." I bit my lip, keeping my eyes focused on his chest.

"We don't have to tell them." He leaned down slightly, pausing an inch away from my lips. "Please give me a chance." He moved closer, making me gulp heavily. Everything he was saying was making so much sense, but there was one thing that didn't make sense to me.

"Why? You made fun of me for years. You never had a real conversation with me until you moved in here." I inhaled a deep breath, forcing myself not to connect our lips again.

"I didn't know you then." He whispered, letting his thumb drop lower to stroke my jaw. "I was a jerk, but I know you now. You were nice to me when I didn't deserve it. You gave me a chance to be your friend and get to know you. Now I know you and I want you." He explained quietly, silently begging me to kiss him again. I took a shaky breath, not knowing what I should do. If I kissed him right now, everything would change. I rested my lips lightly against his. It was a feather kiss, but it was still a kiss. He exhaled a breath of relief, collapsing his body against mine. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck, planting his lips firmly against hers again. Our kiss slowly deepened, sending a pit of nerves into my lower stomach. His hands found my hips, and pulled me against him. I didn't know what I was doing or why I was doing it, but I knew I wanted to do it. We drew away from the door, stumbling towards his bed. He fell onto his butt, pulling me between his legs. I tilted my head down to access his lips better. Our mouths continued to brush rhythmically together, and my lungs were beginning to beg for air. I inhaled a breath through my nose, trying to relief my lungs. He let me lead the kiss, which made me feel better. More in control. I winded my fingers into his lush hair, bumping our noses together, as I turned my head to the other side. His hair was so soft I thought to myself, tugging on it a little more. He moaned low in his throat, pulling my body closer to his. I broke away from him, resting my forehead against his.

"I this is such a stupid idea." I giggled, taking a step back from him. All he did was smile up at me. "I'm going to change." I picked up my pjs, heading towards the door. I knew I couldn't change with him in here right now. I don't know what just happened, but what is to come should be interesting.

 **A/N: Woo two more kisses! This is getting crazy. I decided that this isn't only five more chapter. I don't know how many it will be, but it will probably be at least 7. Sorry for those of you who were disappointed when I said that.**

 **For those of you that don't remember Clary drinks hot chocolate every morning. I don't think I brought it up in the more recent chapters, but I thought it was a cute gift idea. The muscle massager I thought was a good idea for Jace because of that chapter where his neck spasmed. I didn't feel like writing this part, but Clary and Jace bought Luke and Jocelyn his and hers aprons. The hers is says beauty, and the his says beast because Luke is a werewolf in the books. Lol. I thought it was cute.**

 **Anyways, this is going to be longer then I said.**

 **Again I apologize for any mistakes I made. I have to ask if it is ok with everyone if I switch from first person to third. I don't want to switch it, and people not like it. I will keep it only following Clary though. I don't want you to know what is going on through Jace's head.**

 **Please check out Rejuvenation to see how I write in third person and let me know. I'm not going to update until I have a clear idea of how I want to proceed with how I am writing this. I am so sorry I am making this complicated. I tried to catch my errors, but I know I missed some.**

 **The parents aren't going to find out for a while, but what do you think they are going to do?**

 **What do you guys want them as a couple to do?**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is the first chapter where they are kind of a couple. I'll have more to say at the end of the chapter, but for now please enjoy.**

It was New Year's Eve, and Jace was taking me to a party. I protested because parties are not my scene, and our relationship is very complicated. Not only do we have to keep it a secret from our parents, but I don't really know what this is. We like each other, we have made out a few times, but I have no idea what we are. Why did I decide to go along with this? Jace is so needy, he is the most complicated person I could be with, but I like him so much. That's why I am here, letting him dress me for the dumb party he asked me to go to.

"Clary, you can't just wear your typical jeans and a t-shirt. We are going to a party." Jace exclaimed, shifting through her clothes.

"Jace, I don't want to wear something I'm uncomfortable in." I whined, collapsing back on his bed.

"Come on. It's not that bad." He rolled his eyes at me, tossing me a tank top and skirt. It was a skirt that was two sizes too small, and one of my shrunken tank tops. He can't expect me to wear this.

"Jace, seriously, I'm not wearing this. I'm not some hussy you're screwing. I actually have some self-respect." I snapped, throwing it back at him. "I am wearing pants. It's freezing outside." I crossed my arms at him.

"Fine. Sorry." He sighed, digging into the closet again. "Here. I like this sweater on you." He tossed the green cloth at her. I lifted the sweater up, and slipped the sweater over my head. This I approved of. It was warm and conservative. Just my style.

"See that wasn't hard." I grinned at him, climbing on the bed.

"Whatever." He shrugged it off, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I am a modest person. You should know this by now." I held onto his waist, pushing myself up to peck his lips.

"I know." He blew out an exasperated breath. "It would have been cool to see you dressed like that." He shrugged his shoulders, pulling my hips against him.

"It has to be a really special event for me to dress like that." I smirked, drawing away from him. "Come on let's go." I grabbed my phone, walking out or bedroom door.

"Awe, Clary, you look cute." My mother grinned at us.

"Thanks." I felt my cheeks heat up, as I glanced over at Jace.

"That's what I told her, but someone didn't believe me." Jace lied, propping his arm over my shoulder. "She's self-conscious about going to her first party. I told her she would be fine. Right, Jocelyn." Jace raised an eyebrow at me, making me want to punch him in the side.

"Of course, you'll be fine." My mother got up, hugging me tightly. "My little girl is all grown up." She squeezed me tightly, kissing my temple. I rolled my eyes at Jace, knowing he didn't this on purpose.

OoOoO

We entered the party, and I immediately felt overwhelmed. There were so many people everywhere. Music was booming loudly in my ears, while the stench of alcohol filled my nostrils. I gulped nervously, feeling my heart pound unsteadily in my chest. I held onto Jace's arm, glancing around the packed room.

""You ok?" Jace put his arm around me, kissing my head gently.

"Yeah, there's just a lot of people." I chewed on my lip, knowing how this probably looked to others. I pushed it aside. If anyone asked we were just close step-siblings. Nothing else. It felt weird to be out of our safe bubble. This was a date, but if anyone asked it wasn't. It was weird.

"Stick with me you'll be fine." He assured me. I nodded, squeezing his arm lightly. He led me through the crowd into the kitchen. There were a few kegs set up along with a few jugs of high shelf alcohol. I chewed the inside of my cheek, shifting awkwardly on my feet. "Want something to drink?" He asked, grabbing a red solo cup.

"No, please don't drink. It makes me uncomfortable." I requested quietly, setting the cup down.

"Yeah, no problem." He grinned faintly, leaning in for a kiss. I took a sharp intake of breath, turning my head. He probably just forgot we are in public I told myself. I shook my head, snapping myself out of it. "Let's dance." He squeezed my hand, pulling me into the living room, where people were dancing. I moved around awkwardly in front of him, feeling like everyone was watching us. Not only do I never go to parties, but I am here with Jace. I'm dancing with Jace. He's holding my hands and touching me. My stomach churned, as I looked up at him. "Are you ok?" He whispered in my ear, and I nodded. I wasn't exactly telling the truth, but he really wanted to go out with me tonight. He wants to be a couple, which I want too, but I don't want people to judge me. Or us. I guess. Our parents are married. They would get so mad at us if they knew we were together, and I don't want to risk that. At the same time, I really want to be with Jace. It's just so confusing. Jace took my hand, leading me to the other room.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, as we slipped outside.

"You're not ok. What is it?" He leaned against the table, continuing to hold my hands.

"It feels weird to be hanging out with you in public now." I admitted quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why? You never cared before." He sighed, crossing his arms.

"It's different now. We are together." My face flamed up, as my stomach dropped.

"I was going to invite you either way. This isn't about us being a couple. Let's just have some fun." He smirked teasingly at me. For some reason his words made me feel better. I smiled faintly at him, drifting back inside.

OoOoO

I had finally let loose a little bit. I danced freely, shaking my hips around. I realized no one was really looking at me. They were looking at Jace, and everyone knew that we had started to be friend. I was wearing beads and was covered in glitter from the confetti that was being thrown everywhere. I was actually having some fun.

"Hey, everybody! The countdown started!" A guy announced loudly. I smiled widely, as my dance movements stopped.

"10…" The crowd yelled. My heart buzzed with anticipation of the New Year. A lot of people were finding someone to kiss. Others were just screaming the countdown number"9… 8… 7…" Before I could do any, Jace pulled my body against his. "6… 5… 4…" I froze against him, feeling my stomach clinch nervously. "3… 2… 1…" His mouth was on mine. I didn't know what to do. I didn't kiss him back because I was too in shock. He agreed that we were going to keep this a secret, and now he's kissing me in front of all these people. I quickly broke away from him, feeling anger boil my chest. He was smiling. I gritted my teeth, grabbing his arm. I dragged him down the hall.

"Clary, what the crap?" He exclaimed, as I shoved him into the bathroom with me.

"What was that?!" I snapped, as he leaned against the sink.

"What was what?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"You kissed me in public! What are you thinking?" I ran my hand through my hair, touching my fingers to my lips. I still felt the faint tingle of his mouth over mine.

"So what? It's New Year's no one will think anything of it." He shrugged his shoulders, bracing his hand on the porcelain.

"I think something of it. You said we would keep this a secret, and then you kiss me. What if someone did notice, and someone posted it online, and someone else saw it, and someone tells my mom. I can't-" My voice cracked. "My mom and I are so close. She asked if we were together on Christmas Eve, and I said no because we weren't together. She said that we looked at each other. She said she was making sure we weren't together. They won't be ok with this, and I don't want my mom to be disappointed in me." I stammered, feeling my voice croak.

"I hate hiding." Jace looked away from me, seeming very frustrated.

"You think I like it, but my mom and Luke will flip out if they know we are together. I hate how girls look at you." I groaned, pacing slightly. "I can't deal with you kissing me in public. I can get over the hugging, and the hand holding, and the arms around me. We've been doing that for months, but you can't kiss me."

"Fine." He blew out a breath, taking both of my hands. He pulled me closer against him, as I roll my eyes. "Come on. It isn't a big of a deal." He held me against him, making me huff.

"It is a big deal." I glared at him, crossing my arms. "I feel like you aren't taking this seriously." I grumbled.

"I am. Clary, I'm sorry. Please let's just move past this." He pleaded, bringing my hands to his lips. I glanced away from him, biting my lip, as I contemplated forgiving him. "Clary." He whined, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I didn't realize that it was that big a deal to you. I apologize truly. It will never happen again. Please forgive me?" He requested softly, pecking my nose.

"Ok, your forgiven, for now." I looked up at him, feeling a little better. A grin spread across his face, and he leaned down. Our lips mingled together slowly. He was smiling against my lips, making my stomach flip. It was weird that he got so happy about just kissing me. His hands spread across my back, holding me flat against him. I didn't realize I had stood on my tip-toes until I dropped down on my feet. Our lips broke apart, and I felt my chest swell at the look Jace was giving me. Mom was right we do look at each other differently. I felt my cheeks heat up under his gaze, and I tried to ignore it. I lazy smile spread across my face, when he pecked my lips again "Come on lets go before someone notices." I reached for the knob.

"I'll hang back for couple minutes so people aren't suspicious." He winked, as I slipped out the door. I walked towards the kitchen, and leaned against the table, waiting for him. He showed up at my sides minutes late, slinging his arm over my shoulders.

 **A/N: So I hoped you liked it. I know they were a little miffed with each other, but I think these are problems they would encounter. Jace is a more sexual person, and he is used to people he is dating to show more skin, dating Clary is an adjustment for him. They have to work out the kinks of their relationship before they are going to really enjoy it.**

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I know Clary was a little stiff in the last chapter, but I wanted that. As I said, sge isn't going to be like forever.**

 **Please enjoy.**

I stepped out of the room, spinning around to show Jace the outfit she picked. I put on a black skirt, red sweater, and black tights. I knew when I snipping at him a few weeks ago about my clothes, I was overreacting. He told me that I used to dress up for Sebastian all the time, and I realized that he was right. I was just so nervous about all that whole night. I didn't know what to do. Jace grinned over at me, looking me up and down.

"Is this better? I'm sorry about New Year's I just-" He held out his hand, stopping me from finishing my sentence.

"I know." He stepped closer to me, placing his hands on my hips. "I do like this." He pecked my lips. I giggled, drawing away from him. I grabbed my coat slipping it on my shoulders.

"Let's go." I took his hand, leading us out the door.

We had a snow day today, and we determined to spend the whole day out. Movies, cafes, shopping, you name it, and we are probably going there. I think since we aren't going to place will everyone will know us, I calm down. He had a lazy smile stretched across his face, making me grin. I held onto his arm, as we walked down the road. Our first stop was at our favorite cafe, Java Jones.

"Two hot cocoas." Jace ordered for them, smiling over at me.

"You know me so well." I teased, biting my lip. "But what are you going to drink?" I cocked my head to the side, laughing quietly. He rolled his eyes at me, as we moved to the pick-up counter. I saw the barista glancing over at Jace, so I hold onto his arm, staking my claim on Jace. The girl looked down and away from us, feeling pride swell in my chest. He didn't notice that I was being territorial, but when I starting thinking about my actions more, I realized that Jace is mine. Everyone wants a piece of him, and he's all mine. How did this even happen?

"Here you go." Jace handed me my coco, making me smile. He mingled out fingers together, tugging me gently over to one of the tall tables by the window. When we sat down, our fingers were still twined together. His thumb moved across the back of my hand, as we spoke softly about everything and nothing. There was so much about him that no one really saw, which kind of broke my heart. Here is a guy that loves almost everyone, works his butt off for all of his achievements, and still feels incredibly insecure. The last part I guessed at. He never actually said anything about feeling insecure, but the way he talks about certain things, shows me that he isn't completely comfortable telling me about it. There are times where he will say, "I haven't told anyone this, but…" Whenever he says that, I know it means that he trusts me. He hates getting close to people, but he is letting me in because he cares about me.

I open up to him too. Our issues are different, yet he seems to always understand where I'm coming from. He listens intently, just like I do. He voices his opinion when he thinks it's needed, and surprisingly it helps. It feels good to unload my anxieties onto someone else. Jace's different perspective on life makes me think about how I view my own.

I slipped my coco, gazing over at him. We had moved away from more serious talks to the crazy football game that I slept through last night. Our hands had broken apart, but I didn't really mind. I really just liked being with him. Both of my hands gripped my cup, trying to stay warm.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jace's voice interrupted my thought, slightly frazzling me.

"Like what?" I raised my eyes brows, as I brought the cup up to my lips again.

"I don't know. It's just not normal." He shrugged, as the side of his mouth curled up slightly.

OoOoO

When we exited Java's, I mingled my fingers together with Jace's. We were heading to the movies, and we were going to see a movie that had been out for a little while. We didn't really care what we were going to see. We just wanted to get out of our tiny apartment. Jace's hand was playing with mine, as he led me down the street. "Hurry up! We are going to be late!" I started walking quicker, practically dragging Jace down the road. He groaned resisting me, as much as he could, but finally gave in to the running. I laughed, glancing back at him, as we skipped down the road. We hurried into the theater, and the lights started to dim the second we landed in our seats. "Just in time." I leaned back against my seat, crossing my legs.

"I knew we would be fine." Jace scoffed, lifting the arm rest between us. I wrinkled my nose at him, but I didn't say anything. I don't think I've ever seen a movie with arm rest up before. His hand rested on my knee, making my stomach flip, and I hesitantly leaned against him.

His thumb moved lazily in slow circles along my tights, which I was finding to be very distracting. The lights turned off completely as the movie started. I inhaled a small breath, feeling hyper-aware of the boy next to me. Heat radiated from his body, making my entire body feel like it was on fire. I knew I was blushing, and I was thankful for the dark that was surrounding us. I shifted in my seat, trying to calm myself down. Why does he do this to me? I think he started to notice the effect his ministrations were having, because he started to change the speeds of his movements. His thumb would move slowly over the top of my knee and fast on the underside of my knee cap. I bit my lip, forcing myself not to squirm or say something. I would not let him win this. My stomach flipped when his side mushed closer to mine. I quickly turned my gaze over to him, and our faces were millimeters apart. Without thinking I connected our lips. Jace responded immediately. For a few seconds I forgot we were in the movie theaters, but when I realized where we were, I pulled away, gaping for breath. I looked around seeing if anyone saw, feeling absolutely petrified.

"Calm down. No one is paying attention to us." Jace whispered, running the back of his fingers down my cheek.

"I know. I'm just paranoid." I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair.

"We are in the back corner of a movie theater. No one looks up here." He chuckled, pecking my cheek. "You need to stop worrying. In all honesty our hand holding and foot action is much worse than us kissing in the back of a dark movie. I don't know how people haven't figured it out." He murmured, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"We are that bad aren't we." I snorted, gazing up at him.

"Yeah, so let's just have some fun." He carefully leaned in, pausing just in front of my lips. I pecked his lips lightly before drawing away. "I meant like this." His hand weaved into my hair, leading me into a deep kiss. I whimpered against his lips, turning my body to press against his more. I gripped onto his shirt, trying to keep up with Jace's rhythmic movements. My stomach felt like it was sizzling. I wanted to keep going. I wanted to keep my mouth against his, but I needed air. Luckily I didn't have to make that decision. Jace backed away from me practically gasping for breath.

"I'll try to remember your definition of fun." I stammered, gulping heavily.

"Good." His grin seemed more smug than normal, so I lightly punched him in the arm. "What?" He laughed, nudging me.

"Stop looking like that." I teased, snickering quietly.

"Like what?" He raised his eye brows like he didn't know what he was doing.

"Like a little boy who finally got the toy he wanted." I covered my mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

"Whatever." He smirked, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever." I shook my head, trying to force the small smile away from my lips. "Can I watch the movie now? Or are you going to keep distracting me." I bit my lip, purposely teasing him.

"I don't know can you?" He weaved out lips together again, making my toes curl. I kissed back half heartily, keeping my eyes on the screen just to annoy him.

"Yep, I think I can I watch the movie." I mocked, as Jace pouted at me.

"What if I didn't really care about watching the movie?" His mouth brushed over my jaw, traveling down my neck. I adjusted in my seat, forcing myself not to give in.

"Then I would say we wasted good money to go to a movie when we didn't watch it. We can do this for free at home." I ran my fingers through hair, bringing him into one last gentle kiss.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He chuckled, settle back against the cushions.

"Ok." I laughed, leaning against him for support.

 **A/N: So this was a fluffy chapter, but I thought it was super cute. There's probably seven chapters at most left. I don't want to make this story drag on and ruin it.**

 **Is there any date or anything you guys want to see in the next few chapters? I am running out of couply ideas for them, and I want a few more chapters before their parents find out about them.**

 **Also I don't know if I addressed this, but it legal to marry and date a step-sibling because legally their step-parent isn't their parent. I looked this up a while ago, so I'm going with it.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **What has been your favorite part?**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! Another fluffy chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

"Clary, wake up." Jace had hopped on my bed and was bouncing on it until I had woken up.

"What? What do you want from my life? " I groaned, curling my legs to my stomach.

"We have another snow day! And I want you to get off your lazy butt so we can go do something!" He exclaimed. He collapsed next to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Come on. We can't lie in bed all day." He poked my ear with his nose, making me roll against him

"Five more minutes." I mumbled, burying my face in his neck.

"Fine." He sighed, wrapping his arms around my torso.

"Why are you always so warm?" I draped my arm over his stomach.

"Because I'm alive." He chuckled, rubbing my back soothingly.

"It's too early for your sass." I snorted, yawning heavily.

"It's never too early for sass." He retorted, kissing my forehead.

"You're so annoying." I whined, turning away from him. Honestly, he wasn't that bothersome. I rather enjoyed his antics, but I would never tell him that.

"No, come back." He dragged me again him, making me grumble in mock annoyance. He tucked my body against his, holding me comfortably in his arms. He propped his chin up on my head, making me feel like I was completely encased by him. He smelled like lemons and soap. I released a small breath, nuzzling my cheek into his neck.

OoOoO

Our boots sunk in the snow that was covering the sidewalk as we headed into town. I refused to wear a skirt today; it was freezing. Jace told me I was crazy because I put on three layers of warm clothes. I have no meat on my bones and without three layers, I might literally die. And I would like to live through my date.

"How much further? Where are we going?" I shivered, rubbing my arms. My weak attempts at getting warm were getting me nowhere.

"You'll see." Jace assured me.

"I don't understand why you won't just tell me." I murmured, burying my face in my scarf.

"Because I don't feel like it." He shrugged. "Anyways, we're almost there." He bumped me lightly on the shoulder with a wide grin on his face.

"Fine." I groaned, wrapping my arms around myself even tighter. We continued trudging in the snow.

"We are here!" Jace exclaimed a few minutes later.

"We're ice skating?" I asked skeptically. I raised my eyebrows at him, wishing that he had decided to take me some place warm.

"Yeah." A lopsided grin appeared on his face, as he held out his hand. I inhaled a breath, taking it. He led me inside. I couldn't help but smile; he seemed so excited. "You're going to have to help me a little bit. It's been a really long time since I have ice skated." He informed me, squeezing my hand.

"I got you, don't worry about it." I kissed his cheek, as we walked up to the skate checkout counter.

After we put on our skates, we waddled awkwardly to the skating rink. I bit my lip as we neared the entrance. Jace seemed nervous. I slid gracefully along the ice. I circled around to see Jace, shakily stepping onto the ice, then quickly reaching out to cling to the wall.

"I can't do this." He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head quickly.

"Yes, you can." I skated over to him, placing my hands on his waist.

"No, no, I can't! I'm going to fall and crack my head open! Why did I want to do this?!" He cried, clutching at the wall.

"Jace, let go. I'll help you." I assured him, trying to ease him away from the wall. "If you don't skate, we just wasted money. We can't afford to waste money, Jace. We should skate as much as we can, and we can't do that with you gripping at the glass." I took his hand, trying to get him to skate away from the wall.

He sighed reluctantly. "Fine, I'll let go of the wall." He spread his arms out wide, shuffling away from the glass. His eyes were filled with terror, as I carefully pulled him along the rink. Younger kids were whirling by us like it was nothing, and here was Jace, the big football star, standing almost completely frozen. He looked so goofy. He was bent over stiffy, butt sticking out. His expression was one that screamed, "I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Jace, you need to move your legs like this." I said. I released his hand, gliding carefully away from him and back.

"Do I have to? Can't you just keep pulling me?" He begged, gritting his teeth, as if gritting his teeth would help him keep his balance.

"I don't want to just lug you around all afternoon." I pouted at him, crossing my arms at him.

"Ughh." He groaned. He closed his eyes, taking a calming breath. "I got this." He mumbled to himself, as he straightened his back slightly. He choppily moved his legs, propelling himself a slightly forward. He squeaked, flailing his arms frantically. I couldn't help myself; I busted out laughing at his attempt at skating. He looked like a puppy who was discovering ice for the first time. "Shut up." He swatted his hands at me, but quickly started swaying back and forward, as he attempted to find his balance again.

"You are helpless." I rolled my eyes teasingly, skating in front of him. "Give me your hands." I held out mine, encouraging him to trust me. He clasped my hands, and I began skating backwards. "You have to help, though. You have to try pushing yourself forward." I said. I glanced behind me to make sure that I wasn't going to run into something.

We moved very slowly across the ice. I felt like I was teaching a baby boy to walk, but it was very entertaining. I wasn't giving up on this because we spent money on this. Jace had a very determined look on his face, but it didn't cover up the look that made him seem like a child.

"Oh my gosh, I'm falling!" His eyes went wide, as he fought for balance. His hands were still curled around mine, while he wiggled for balance.

"Jace, let go of me!" I said quickly, but it was too late. Jace's body flung backwards, bringing me with him. I landed heavily on top of him, knocking the air out of both of us.

"Sorry." Jace grumbled, as his muscles went slack against the ice.

"It's ok." I sighed, taking a deep breath. I carefully got my feet and held my hand out to help him. He started getting up, but his weight was pulling her down. "You're going to make me fall again. Come on, Jace. Stand up." I yanked his arm, sending him straight up.

"I'm sliding!" Jace yelped, as he moved into the center of the rink. I shook my head at him, realizing that today was going to be a long day.

OoOoO

Eventually Jace was able to skate without going into full panic mood. I held onto his arm, attempting to keep him as steady as possible, but it was slightly difficult because Jace was being a child about the whole thing.

"Hey, look who it is!" We heard some guys shout behind us.

"Crap." Jace muttered, adjusting his stance a little. Alec and Raphael skated in front of us.

"Man, I thought you were with a date or something, but you're just here with Clary." Raphael grinned at me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, so?" Jace shot Raphael a nasty look, which I knew was jealousy, but Raphael saw it as mere annoyance.

"So it's not a date. It's just your step-sister." The word 'sister' made me cringe. I groaned internally because that what people saw us as, brother and sister. Little did they know, we did very unbrotherly and unsisterly things, like making out for hours on end.

"Well, we were just leaving. We thought it was you, but we'll leave you to it." Alec gave Jace a knowing look, which made me raise my eyebrows. Did he know? They skated away, leaving us alone on the rink.

"Did you tell Alec about us?" I stammered, watching the two teens walk out of the building.

"No, I mean, at least I don't think so. How would he know?" Jace leaned against the wall, attempting to catch his breath.

"I don't know. He just looked like he knew." I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking my head. "I'm just being paranoid again." I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face.

"I didn't tell him. Alec knows we've gotten closer. Maybe he just wanted to give us some space." He assured me, as he pushed off the wall. "Don't let that ruin our day. Even if he did know, he wouldn't tell anyone." He took my hand, waddling awkwardly along the ice.

"Alright." I took a deep breath, mingling our fingers together.

OoOoO

We poured back into our apartment, and instantly went into the kitchen for coco. I set up our steaming mugs before I sat on the counter.

"Thanks for helping me ice skate." Jace stood between my legs, kissing me gently.

"No problem." I eased my free hand into his hair, drawing him into another kiss. He tasted like chocolate, which was very satisfying. He drew away from me to sip his coco.

"We need to be careful. Luke should be home soon." He groaned, glancing over that the clock.

"Right." I sighed, holding my mug with both hands.

"We can always lock our bedroom, and do this..." He trailed off, brushing our lips together. I inhaled a sharp breath, setting my coco aside. He grabbed my knees, pulling my hips to his. I squeaked, not used to him being so assertive. I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting lost in him. He pushed me back, jumping up on the counter opposite of me, which left me in shock. "Want to do that?" He smirked, grabbing his mug again.

"I- I guess." I stammered, feeling like he yanked the rug out from underneath me. Seconds later the front door opened, and I was still trying to compose myself.

"Hey, you two." Luke kicked his shoes off, walking into the kitchen with us. "Clary, I think you might need some Chapstick. Your lips look all red." Luke said, as he dug through the fridge. My eyes went wide. Jace chuckled at me, retreating quickly out of the room. I hurried after him, and he grabbed hold of my waist, as I entered the room.

"Give me those chapped lips." He teased, leaning down to kiss me again.

"See what you do to me! That was so embarrassing." I whined, shoving him away from me.

"Oh, come on, it isn't that bad." He laughed, circling his arms around my waist. He reached to lock the door, and tangled our mouths together rhythmically.

 **A/N: We are nearing the end of this story! I've enjoyed writing, but I know it's time is coming, which also means the parents finding out is also coming. Maybe not next chapter but soon.**

 **Special thanks to my new beta HeronFrayWood. I know she spent a lot of time editing it, which I am extremely thankful for.**

 **I hope you guys have a happy holiday, and a great New Year. I probably won't update until after the New Year. I'm on vacation, and my laptop has no wifi. The only reason I am posting this is because of my iPad, which I prefer not to write on.**

 **How do you think their parents will react?**

 **How do you think they will react to their parents finding out?**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **I got a couple of reviews saying that they liked the fact that Jace was bad at ice skating. I was actually going to make it Clary at first, but I changed my mind halfway through it. I'm glad you all liked it. Jace isn't perfect, which you guys haven't seen in a while until the last chapter.**

 **Also a thanks to my beta HeronFraywood**

 **This chapter gets a little steamy towards the end, so please enjoy!**

Today was the second anniversary of our parents first date. It was hard to think that they had been dating two years, and the fact that they hid Jace and me from each other for over a year is very impressive. They were going to be gone all day, so Jace and I were going to take advantage of that. We are going to go to the park and have a movie night together in the apartment. We haven't had a real date in at least a month. It was beginning to get frustrating because neither of us could help it. He was dealing with all of his college stuff, and I had to work on my portfolio to apply to art school next year. Then our parents were always around. We never had a moment peace. We would mostly steal kisses before bed and we would crash almost immediately afterwards. It was just disappointing. I made it our goal to go out today. I had been looking forward to this for weeks, even though we were just going to the park. We were low on funds at the moment, which was also disappointing, but we'd survive. Our parent's paychecks were coming soon, so maybe we could go out to dinner another night.

"Jace." I tried shaking him awake, but he refused to budge. "Jace." I repeated. Before I had a chance to think, I grabbed the cup on his side table, and threw the water in his face. He gasped, shooting straight up.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed, shaking his hair out.

"That was you not waking up for out date today." I set the cup down, knowing it a little harsh, but, hey, he was awake now.

"Gosh, Clary." He ruffled his hair, as he climbed out of bed. "I love and hate how we skipped this whole honeymoon phase. I love it because we can just chill somewhere and have a decent time. I don't like it because you feel comfortable enough to throw water on me." He muttered, trudging his closet.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." I wrapped my arms around his back, kissing his neck lightly.

"It's fine." He sighed quietly, tossing his clothes on his bed. "Go make us some pb&j sandwiches and we can go." He pecked my temple, as I headed out the door.

OoOoO

I held on to the pole, as the subway started to pull away. Central Park was just a little too far to walk straight to. Jace held onto the pole above me while he checked his email.

"Any emails from schools?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm trying to work out a scholarship with two of the schools. They are both really pushing for me to go there." He murmured, typing away on his phone.

"You're going to put that away at the park, right?" I asked softly, wanting just us, no interruptions. He took a few seconds to respond, which made my heart drop a little. Jace and I haven't had any time together in a month, and the one time we could go out, he might spend all of his time on the phone.

"Of course." He grinned at me.

"Good." I started glancing around the cart, and that's when I saw two girls staring at Jace. He didn't notice. He never noticed, or at least I don't think he does. "Those girls are staring at you." I pointed out, wondering what he would say.

"Of course they are. I'm stunningly attractive." He smirked at me, leaning more towards me.

"Haven't you ever heard that modesty is an attractive trait?" I snorted, rolling my eyes at him.

"Only from ugly people." He bit his lip, knowing he should probably shut up.

"Are you calling me ugly?!" I exclaimed with laughter.

"I'm not saying that your ugly now, but let's face it. You weren't a pretty kid." He teased, tugging on one of my curls.

"You did not just say that." I laughed, yanking my hair away from him. "You are such a dick." I half-heartedly shoved him away from me.

"But now, all I have is eyes for you." He pulled me against him, placing a firm kiss on my mouth.

"You're lucky I like you so much, or I wouldn't have forgiven you so easily for saying that." I poked his chest, as I steady my grip on the pole.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He kissed my temple, putting his arm around my waist.

"You should be." I huffed, putting my head on his shoulder.

We made our way to Central Park, hand and hand. It was a decent day out. There were a few clouds in the sky, giving us some shade. I inhaled a breath of mostly fresh air, as we walked deeper into the park.

"Here a good spot?" He asked, taking the blanket out of my backpack.

"Yes." I smiled, watching him lay out the blanket for us. He sat down, and patted the spot between his legs. I rested back against his chest. He put one arm around me, as he kissed my hair.

"You brought your sketch pad, right?" He mumbled, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes, I did." I pulled it out along with our sandwiches. I handed him his sandwich before I began sketching the scenery in front of me.

One thing I learned about Jace over the past few weeks, was that he loved watching me draw. I always drew when no one was around because it was something I did to destress. When Jace started working on all of the things he needed to do for college, I would draw while he worked. I would find him staring over at me, watching the movements of my hands as I drew.

"Why do you never draw me?" He put his lips to my ear, nuzzling his face closer to my neck.

"I didn't know you wanted me to draw you." I teased, continuing to shade the trees.

"Of course I want you to draw me." He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly to him.

"Maybe later." I laughed, as his mouth tickled my neck.

OoOoO

Hours later, the weather had turned. The few clouds that were in the sky had dumped rain on us. Our clothes were stuck to our skin as we sprinted down the streets. The sun was beginning to fall, and we needed to get home. Jace's shirt was clinging to his skin, which was very hard to not look at. I could see the goosebumps on his skin from the cool air from the subway.

"I didn't know it was supposed to rain." He rubbed his arms, trying to create some friction. Of course, any attempt at getting warm was pointless.

"I'm so cold." I shivered, leaning against him.

"I don't think I'll be much warmer today." He held me firmly against him. He was right, but it was better than standing alone. It felt like we weren't wearing any clothes, which made my face flush. The idea of being skin on skin with Jace, brought images to my mind that probably shouldn't be there. Jace was a very attractive male. I have seen him almost completely naked multiple times, and now I was thinking of him that way over me. We hurried to our apartment, and into our bedroom. I grabbed a tank top and some pj pants. I glanced back at Jace before I undressed, and he was already down to his underwear. His muscles were lean and coiled. They were strong and powerful, and I really wanted him. It didn't help that his boxers were not only clinging to him, but transparent. I quickly looked away when he started to remove them.

He is so good to me. Our relationship is so different then people can probably understand. We didn't have a phase where everything was just happy all the time. We live in the same room, we are best friends, and we know each other so well. I hate that everyone sees me as his sister because I'm not. I'm so much more to him than that. Jace means more to me than that. He is my confidant. I hate that we haven't been able to tell people because I see the way girls look at him. It hurts to see them giving him that look. I'm not the prettiest, and most of those girls are curvier and taller. Jace tells me I'm beautiful. I believe him, but it's hard to not be jealous of the girls who stare at him.

"You dressed?" Jace asked after he had changed.

"Oh, yeah." I nodded, walking over to him.

We snuggled up on the couch next to each other. He was now extremely warm again, which helped me recover from the rain. I leaned against his side, while his arm rested around my back, holding me close. I sighed contently as Jace flicked through the channels until we landed on Harry Potter. I knew Jace was watching me instead of the movie. He does this fairly often when we are finally alone, so I wasn't surprised when his lips connected with mine. I smiled against his mouth, as he moved me onto my back. He bit my bottom lip, playing with it between his teeth. I whimpered, biting hold of his upper lip as retaliation.

I bet it looked like we were eating each other, but I felt so stimulated I didn't know what to do with myself. His teeth released me, and his lips covered mine completely. My chest arched against him when I felt his tongue slide over my gums. It was weird, yet extremely intense feeling. Why does Jace have to be such an amazing kisser? I never made out with Sebastian this much, and it's like every time Jace and I are alone, we are playing tonsil hockey. I'm not saying that it is all we do. We do a lot of stuff because we are almost never alone. We have a select few nights when our parents are working late or when we know they're asleep. I moaned quietly, as he adjusted my legs to lay between them. His hips ground against mine, sending a jolt of electricity down my spine.

I drew back, panting heavily. "Nothing south of the equator. You know that." I weaved my fingers into his locks pulling him into another deep kiss. I knew he wanted more. I knew he would never ask me to do that because he knows I want to wait. He is so experienced, and I'm not, which made me a little nervous when he attempted moves, like dry humping me.

"I know. I know." He sighed, moving on of his legs on the other side of my hip. "Sorry. You're just so delicious, I forget what I'm doing." He smirked, trailing kisses down my neck.

"Your flattery will get you nowhere." I teased, squirming beneath him. I pushed my nerves aside, letting myself get lost in him again.

"It's worth a shot." He chuckled, sticking his tongue down my throat again. I held onto his back, attempting to stay somewhat grounded. I felt his hands play at the hem of my shirt, making me pause. "Could I take this off?" He whispered, breathing heavily.

"I-" I gulped, feeling my stomach burn even more then it was. All my thoughts of us earlier flooded my mind again. It's just a shirt right? It's not really going to do anything to me. I'm overheating anyways.

"It's fine if you don't want to. I was just curious." He murmured, pecking my lips again.

"Yeah, I guess it's alright." I adjusted myself slightly, trying to give him room to remove my shirt. He peeled it away from my skin, and I felt his eyes scan over me.

"I know I'm not that big or anything." I stammered, knowing that he had been with Kealie, who I swear has gotten a boob job.

"No, you're perfect." He smiled; as he leaned down to kiss me again. I felt my chest flutter at his words. Jace sat back up, tugging his shirt over his head. We've seen each other plenty of times half dressed, but this was different. I slid my hands down his chest. It was the first time I've actually touched his chest. I've seen it every morning, but I had yet to feel it under my fingers. "What about this?" His fingers played with my bra strap, as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Ok." I said, like it wasn't it a big deal. It was one of course, but I trusted him enough to see that part of me for some reason. The way he looked at me just shirtless made me feel like he deserved to see them. I knew he would appreciate my body for what it was, so I let him see me. He unhooked my bra, casting it to the side. I didn't even have time to feel self-conscious because he was already kissing me again. His warm torso connected with mine overwhelming me with more heat.

In all of the sensations, we didn't hear anyone enter the living room until we heard my mother squeal loudly.

 **A/N: Hahahahaha! I had to do it. I'm so sorry. I know people hate cliffhangers, but I don't think I've had any so far, so it was about time. Lol. Remember, I love you guys. :)**

 **Someone asked me if I'm going to be writing another story after this. Actually I am already writing one along with this. It is called Rejuvenation. It is based in the renaissance, and is about Jace and Clary getting married during this time period so she can be a painter. It is probably one of my favorites along with Reckless Flames, so please check it out if you like my writing. I am trying to think about another modern AU, but none are coming to me at the moment. I do like to write a modern AU and a more historical piece side by side because my mood typically reflects what I feel like writing.**

 **Man, what do you think their parents are going to do?**

 **How do you think they are going to react to their parents walking in? I would freak out if this happened to me, but hey I'm in college and single. :p**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Got three chapter to go.**

 **Thank you so much to my beta HeronFrayWood who puts up with my terrible tenses.**

I squealed, scrambling for any piece of clothing I could find. I couldn't believe that just happened! I pulled on a shirt, quickly realizing that it wasn't mine. I whimpered when I realized the shirt was 3 sizes too big and Jace's. I put my head in my hands, feeling everything crumble around me. This was the most embarrassing thing that had happened in my life.

"It's ok." Jace kissed my head, getting to his feet. "I'm going to grab a shirt." Jace sighed, going into the other room.

"Clary? I don't understand. Are you two having sex?" She widened her eyes, making me shoot up from my sitting position.

"No, it isn't like that." I stammered, tucking my arms under my chest. It felt so weird to be braless right now.

"What is it like then? I walk in, and he's on top of you, and you're all out." She gestured to my chest, which made the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Jocelyn, go into the room and take a breath." Luke ushered her out of the room. Jace returned to my side, as we heard my mom raising her voice, along with Luke's muffled voice. I cast my head down, holding my hands to my face. Not only was that the first time I let a guy see my breast, my mom has to walk in and ruin the entire moment.

"Everything is going to be fine." Jace hand moved in smooth circles along my back.

"I know." I dropped my arms to my lap, inhaling a deep breath. "I'm just so embarrassed." I felt my lip begin to quiver, and I immediately bit it. I leaned back against the cushions.

"I know." He kissed my temple lightly, squeezing my arm lightly. I bounced my feet up and down quickly, trying to remain calm. Jace seemed so calm and solid. How many times has Jace gotten caught like this? "You're very beautiful by the way." He whispered, which vanquished the previous thought from my mind.

"I am?" My voice was soft, as I looked over at him.

"Yes." The side of his mouth pulled into a half grin, while his shoulder bumped into mine. "You make it seem like you don't think the same, which is crazy." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think I'm cute, but beautiful is not a word I've ever really been described as." I buried myself against the pillows on the couch, hearing our parents conversation come to an end. "I can't believe my mom and Luke saw my boobs." I muttered, before laughter over took me. It sounded ridiculous.

"I know." Jace chuckled, shaking his head. "I hadn't even been able to really touch them either." He teased with a carefree smile across his face.

The door opened, and we sat up straight. Only Luke came out, which kind of worried me. My mom couldn't be that mad. Could she?

"Ok." Luke clapped his hands, as he sat on the coffee table in front of us. "So Jocelyn is laying down. We've been out a long time, and she's really tired and she's been stressed this week, which is why she reacted so harshly. When did this happen?" He asked, clasping his hand in front of me.

"Christmas Eve." Jace informed him.

"I noticed that something change around that time." He nodded. "I get why you didn't tell us, but you guys really should have. I understand that you two are teenagers. We have to recommend you end this now? We are going to be in each other lives for a long time, and if this ends badly, everything that you guys have both wanted for years gets thrown down the drain. It breaks up this family. Now we can't tell you what to do, you two are almost adults. It's just something to think about." He pushed himself back up to his feet. "We will figure the rest out tomorrow. Get some rest. No fooling around." He pointed at us.

We both released a breath when we realized that we were getting yelled at.

We sat in comfortable silence for a long time, and all I could do was think about how heated that had gotten. I have no doubt that Jace was thinking about the same thing. I kind of wanted to get back to that position to see what he would have done, to know what it felt like to have his warm hands touch them. I also thought about whether or not I wanted to end this. I felt like it would be a bad idea because we are emotionally connect and physically attracted to one another. So even if the emotions eventually faded away, we might just start randomly making out, which we already do, but it's ok because we are dating. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." I murmured, playing with my fingers. "I don't want to just break up. We've come so far." I breathed, running my hand through my hair. We can't break up.

"I don't want to break up either." His answer reassured her about their entire relationship.

"So we aren't breaking up?" I looked over at him, wanting him to confirm what I was assuming.

"I don't think so." He mingled his fingers with mine, kissing the back of my hand.

OoOoO

They shuffled out of their bedroom late the next Sunday morning. Luke and Jocelyn were sitting at the table, eating cereal. I felt my heart thump unsteadily in my chest, making my steps get smaller.

"Coco?" Jace scratched the back of his head, as he slumped into the kitchen.

"Yes, please, cereal too." I plopped down in the seat, leaning on my elbow. He made two bowls of cereal and my coco. "Thanks." I smiled appreciatively at him.

"No problem." He grinned back at her, as he ate a spoonful of cereal. I could feel our parents staring at us, which was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"I can't believe we didn't notice this before." My mom said, sending heat to my cheeks. "I don't approve of this relationship, but I can't stop you. I assume you aren't breaking up, so Jace you need to find room to move your bed to the living room. I can't have you two being alone all night together after what we walked in on. Clary, I want your door open at all times unless you are changing or we say it's ok." My mother sighed, sipping her coffee.

"That seems fair." Jace muttered, leaning back on his seat.

"It's not fair that Jace has to sleep in the living room. He won't get any privacy, and neither will I. This is a small apartment. Our room was our only quiet place." I countered at the same time Jace spoke.

"Well you guys lost your privilege to privacy when you kept things from us." My mom pursed her lips, as she stood up from the table. "Jace your bed, living room, tonight, understood?" My mother asked, while she pulled on her shoes. "I have a shift at the spa today, trying to get a little extra money." She inhaled a sharp breath, heading out the door.

"I'm going to work too." Luke sighed, putting his dishes in the sink. "Move the bed and be safe." He kissed my head before heading out the door.

"This is ridiculous." I snorted, crossing my arms.

"It makes sense to me." Jace shrugged, scooping up some cereal.

"We aren't going to have any privacy. It isn't fair." I exclaimed.

"If you walked in on our daughter sucking face with your step son, you would probably do the same." He ate his cereal.

"Our daughter?" I cocked my head to the side, forgetting about our punishment for now.

"What?" He furrowed his brow at me, not realizing what he just said.

"You said our daughter." I smiled at him, leaning against my fist. "Have you thought about our life in the future? I mean I have once or twice, but I had no idea that you have."

"I think about the future a lot." He murmured, as his cheeks turned a little red. "I mean I'm going to college. I have to think about my career and my life, so, yeah, I thought about it." He pushed his cereal around, seeming kind of embarrassed about it.

"What you think about?" I bit my lip, forcing back a large smile.

"Well if we got married, we would move out to Virginia. You would pursue your career as an artist, and I'll be a FBI agent. Couple of kids. Two big dogs." He suggested, looking back at her.

"I like it." I pressed my lips against his, retreating with a grin on my face.

We continued eating in silence. I can't believe that he thought about us possibly being married someday. I mean I imaged it a couple of times, but I don't dwell on it. We are young. He is going to college. Our parents are married. I've just been enjoying it while it last, so it was surprising to learn he has been thinking about us in the future.

"Clary?" His voice beckoned me to look at him. I hummed in response, turning my gaze to him. "I love you." He breathed. My answer got caught in my throat and hindered my ability to speak. His eyes were soft, as he kept my gaze. I probably looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open, but who would blame.

"I-" I stammered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I love you too." My words came out smoothly, but I was so nervous. I had never said this to someone before.

"Come here." He whispered. I moved to sit on his lap. He buried his fingers into my hair, brushing our lips together slowly. I smiled against his mouth, sliding my hands down his chest.

 **A/N: Awweeee he said I love you! A couple of people said that they didn't like Jocelyn in this story very much, and I almost made Luke give the punishment, but in all honesty if you walked in on your daughter like that, you would probably do the same. Luke is Jace's adoptive father, yes, but Luke is incredibly bias in this situation. Neither of them are really his kids. He loves both of them immensely, but he just entered Clary's life and Luke and Jace never had a solid relationship. Jocelyn and Clary are close, and she's hurt that she hid that from her. She also feels uncomfortable about having her boyfriend in her room, which is understandable in my point of view.**

 **So what did you guys think of the outcome?**

 **Please review! I love hearing from all of you guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that I said that there would be three more chapters, but when I got to the end of this chapter, I had to end it there. I couldn't keep going it has such a great ending.**

 **Please enjoy!**

We decided to tell our friends about us. I felt like a jerk for not telling Izzy and Simon about us, but no one knew. They had to understand, right? It was so frustrating to deal with us being a secret, but I was more scared of the school knowing about us. Jace was not supposed to be dating me of all people, and there are three girls I know about that were casted aside when we started dating. Kaelie was harmless. We were actually acquaintances. I asked her why she originally started sleeping with Jace, and she shrugged her shoulders, saying why not? Now, Aline and Steelie were another story. I didn't even make eye contact with them. They were living nightmares. I didn't understand why he was interested in them.

I sat down with Isabelle and Simon, and I started shifting awkwardly in my seat. Jace asked me if I wanted him to come with me, but I told him no. They were my friends. Not his. I feel like it would make things stranger if he came because they don't really know each other.

"Fray, your acting even weirder than you already have been what is it?" Simon dumped his sandwich onto the table, as he shifted through his lunch box.

"I just- I have to tell you guys something." I gulped, biting my lip nervously.

"What is it?" Izzy furrowed her brow at me, as she sat next to us. She seemed genuinely concerned.

"Well, around Christmas time- Jace and I- Jace kissed me, and we've kind of been together since then." I flinched, waiting for the impact.

"WHAT?!" Isabelle yelled, silencing the whole cafeteria. I cringed, glancing over at Jace, who was sitting with the football team. He smiled sympathetically at me before turning back to his table. I think he told his friends sooner, because none of them seemed in complete shock. "You didn't tell us?" She exclaimed, slapping me upside the head.

"Ow." I rubbed my scalp, squeezing my eyes shut.

"How would you feel if I told you I've been dating Simon for the last six months? You would feel betrayed that you're BEST FRIEND didn't tell you what was going on." Izzy exclaimed quickly.

"Is this why you never hang out with us anymore?" Simon crossed his arms.

"We didn't tell anyone. We didn't want our parent to find out, but they walked in on us the other night. It was so mortifying. And, yes, I've been spending all my free time with him." I sighed, letting my forehead hit the table. The whole school could probably hear Izzy giving me crap for not telling them about Jace. Telling them was already terrifying, and this wasn't making it any better.

"What were you guys doing?" Izzy suddenly grinned deviously at me, bumping my shoulder with hers.

"I don't want to hear this!" Simon clapped his hands onto his ears instantly as his eyes widened.

"We can have a sleepover or something next weekend, and I'll tell you all about it." I exhaled a breath, knowing that she would want to know everything. In all honesty, I was kind of excited to tell her about us. I haven't been able to say anything to anyone, and it would be nice to talk to someone.

"Yay! I'm excited. I can't believe our little Clary has had two boyfriends this year, and both of them were the most popular dudes in the school." She squeezed me tightly. "You're all grown up." She teased, rubbing my arms.

OoOoO

I have been getting weird looks all day. How did our relationship already spread across the whole school in a matter of hours? I sighed, hearing people whisper about me behind my back. Most of them involved incest, me being a slut, and who is she.

After lunch, I headed to my locker. I spent a lot longer talking about my relationship with Jace then I thought I would have too. I smiled widely, knowing that I no longer had to hide my relationship with him. It felt so good. I turned in my combination into my locker, and lifted the hatch. I heard something click, as the door swung open. Before I could understand what was happening, a thick liquid coated my head and torso. I froze in place, feeling my confusion give way to anger and humiliation. I whipped the gunk from my face to the floor, feeling tears fill in my eyes.

"Not here." Jace's voice spoke softly into my ear, as he urged me in a direction that was unknown. I was so in shock I hardly noticed when Jace led me into the bathroom and kicked everyone out. "Ok, let's get you cleaned up." He started cranking the paper towel dispenser. My lips started to quiver, as a sob choked out. Jace carefully wiped my face off, and that was when the tears started coming. I hated that I was crying, but I couldn't stop. Who would do this to me? Why would they do this to me? "Come on. Shirt off." He grabbed the hem of shirt, waiting for me to lift my arms. I huffed, letting him remove it. "I have an extra shirt you can borrow." He kissed my forehead, rubbing my arms.

"What about my hair?" I squeaked, beginning to cry harder.

"Get on your knees, and put your head against the sink." He suggested. I did as he said, and he moved all of my hair into the sink. I sniffed, beginning to calm down. He turned the water to hot, and he started to scrub my scalp, washing the substance out of my hair.

"Who would have done this? What did I ever do?" My breathing was labored, which was making it hard to stop crying.

"I have an idea. I'll take care of it." I felt his lips against my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. "Your hair is all clean. It was just paint." He bundled my hair up in his fist, keeping it off of my neck. "Do you have a pony tail?" He asked, twisting it up into a bun. I handed him the piece of rubber, and he tied it in my hair. I turned around, hugging him around the waist tightly.

"Thank you." I breathed, squeezing him tighter.

"No problem." He rubbed my back, as we drew away from each other. "Here's a shirt." He dug through his bag, grabbing a piece of cloth. I took it from him, pulling it over my head.

"Can we leave?" I questioned softly, crossing my arms under my chest.

"Yeah, I can sign you out." He led the way out of the bathroom. I felt like everyone was staring at us. Their eyes were lingering longer than normal, sending a wave of heat to my cheeks. I hate being the center of attention, so this was a living nightmare. Jace stopped in his tracks. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He muttered, walking across the hall to Steelie. He slammed her locker, making me flinch. "I know it was you." His voice was dark, which I had never heard before.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steelie turned around, crossing her arms.

"The paint. Only you could be that vicious. I can't believe I was ever even into you. Your boobs are fake, you wear way too much make up, and you can't give a decent blow job. What was I thinking?" He hissed. I had never seen this side of him. It kind of scared me, even though it wasn't directed at me. Steelie faltered slightly, but straightened her spine, plastering a snarl on her face.

"You are such a dick. You think you own this school, but you don't. The only reason I slept with you was because I was bored." She countered, shooting dagger into his eyes.

"Is that why you constantly begged for me? Is that why you told me you loved me? Is that way you asked me to be exclusive? Because you were bored? It doesn't add up now, does it?" Jace smirked, completely destroying her. She looked defeated, which was something that didn't happen to Steelie Queen. "Leave Clary alone. If I see that you messed with her again, and I will ruin you." He threatened, striding back over to me. "Let's go home." He rested his hand on my back, kissing my temple. His hand made her stutter in a way that Jace didn't make her stutter.

We got to the car seconds later, and I had to say something. I had never seen Jace be so cruel before. I mean, what Steelie did was uncalled for, but that kind of verbal torture can destroy a girl. How could he have done that like it was nothing? That was harsh.

"Jace, that was really brutal back there." I murmured, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"What she did was crossing a line. She's been a bully for years. It's about time someone knocked her down a few pegs." His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I knew we bickered and you bullied me, but I didn't realize how vicious you could be." I stated, feeling uncomfortable in my seat. I didn't feel like sitting in the car with him. What if he did something like that to me? I wouldn't be able to recover from that. He exhaled a long breath, racking his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, as he continued to drive. "I was just so angry to see you like that. It just broke my heart to know someone did that to you when you didn't do anything to deserve it. I knew it was her too. I couldn't let it happen again. I didn't mean to say all of that, but it wasn't a lie. I saw her and I went off." He sighed.

"It scared me." I breathed, keeping her eyes on the console in front of me. I felt his fingers mingle with mine, as he brought them to his lips. It was a soft gentle gesture that brought her back to peace for some reason.

"I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was unsteady, as he took an awkward breath. "I love you. I would never do something like that to you. She was a body that I used to try to fill a void. She knew what she signed up for, but she asked for more. I wasn't meant to give more to her. I was meant to give everything to you, so when she made you hurt, I hurt. She made you cry, and I wanted to cry. I couldn't let her get away with that." His voice cracked toward the end of the conversation, and his words hit me like a ton of bricks. No one has ever felt for me like that. He was in this for the long run, and he wasn't backing down no matter what. It shocked me to hear because he had always been so casual with other girls, but here he was, 5 months into a relationship with me. He wanted a happy forever with me. He pulled into the parking lot, and I hugged him. He inhaled a deep breath, squeezing me back. "I don't want to that guy I was today. The guy I am at school. I'm sick of him. I want to be the guy I am when I'm with you. I feel so much happier when I'm with you. You make me a better person. Can you help me not be that guy anymore?" He spoke into my hair, as he sniffed quietly. It took me a second to realize that he was crying.

"Yes." I hugged him tighter, feeling the seat belt dig into my side. I groaned in annoyance before I climbed over the center section, and wrapped my body around him. His face buried into my neck, as he gaped for a solid breath. I ran my fingers through his golden locks, feeling my own eyes prick with tears. It oddly felt like the beginning of something new.

 **A/N: A heart felt ending. I physically can't bring myself to write any more. I'm sorry guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I am started another story yesterday called Four Doors! Please check it out. It is a college AU where Jace and Clary get married at 18, and they live with Simon, Alec, and Isabelle. It is not a continuation of this just in case you guys get confused, but please check it out. I'm so excited for that story!**

 **What did you guys think of the last chapter?**

 **What was your favorite part?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
